


Bad Boys and Girls Club - Cancun

by Nugiha



Category: Akeelah and the Bee (2006), Good Luck Charlie, Jessie (TV), Lizzie McGuire (TV), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, That's So Raven, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Victorious
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, BGC, Bad Boys and Girls Club, Bad Girls Club, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drama, F/F, F/M, M/M, To Read, To Rec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six self-proclaimed bad boys and bad girls from different backgrounds come together in one house for three months. In Cancun, Mexico, alliances will be made, as well as new enemies "You don’t want none from me!", and of course fights will happen "Look at your weave on the floor b*tch! Look at your face!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Bad Boys and Girls Club - Cancun  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. I picked their personalities but some were changed since not everyone could be ‘bad’. Who’s team will you be on? Team Jari, Team Jacob, Team PJ, Team Lizzie, Team Raven, or Team Jessie?  
> Fandom(s): Twilight, Good Luck Charlie, Victorious, Lizzie McGuire, That’s So Raven, Jessie, Akeelah and the Bee, Pokémon  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Six self-proclaimed bad boys and bad girls from different backgrounds come together in one house for three months. In Cancun, Mexico, alliances will be made, as well as new enemies "You don’t want none from me!", and of course fights will happen "Look at your weave on the floor b*tch! Look at your face!"  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Drug/Alcohol Abuse, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.  
> Cast  
> Jari Cullen…Freddie Highmore  
> Jacob Black…Taylor Lautner  
> PJ Duncan…Jason Dolley  
> Lizzie McGuire…Hilary Duff  
> Raven Baxter… Raven Symone  
> Jessie Prescott…Debby Ryan
> 
>  
> 
>   
> From l-r: PJ, Jessie, Raven, Jari, Jacob, and Lizzie

Cancun, MEX 10:46 pm

_"Nobody's learning any lessons in this house, because nobody's listening to anyone. I'm living in a freaking mental institution."_

_"Where are you at, you fucking slut!" A woman with a light skin tone asked as she ran through the house, a younger man with brown hair was chasing after her, as she continued her search._

_"Raven! What are you doing? Stop!" The younger man yelled at her._

_"Jessie, where the fuck are you? You stupid bitch, where is she!" The woman said as she continued searching the house, she was obviously very heated, and the younger man was trying to stop her since even though the other woman had it coming, he didn't want his friend to go home. On the steps outside the front of the house, two women were sitting and talking, one of them had brown hair in a ponytail while the other had long blond hair._

_"Things have gotten completely out of hand." said the woman with long blond hair._

_The brown haired woman just laughed. "Come on, we're going to bed."_

_"I'm not tired."_

_Then the front door opened and the light skinned woman burst out of it and started heading towards the woman. "Where are you, you fucking stupid bitch!, you want to bring up my child!? Huh, you're gonna sit here and bring up my child!"_

_The blond haired woman looked on horrifed as the light skinned woman grabbed the brown haired one by her ponytail and started punching her in the head, the brown haired woman tried to hit back but failed miserably since she was still sitting while the other woman was standing. "Raven! Jessie! Stop!" she yelled, the brown haired woman managed to flip the light skinned one to the ground as the fight continued with the light skinned throwing hard hits to the other woman's head._

***

Outside Ten Days Earlier

" _I'm kinda small and that makes people underestimate me._ " Jari. Age:21. Nickname: The Loose Cannon. Hometown: Berlin, Wisconsin. " _I just don't like to talk about it, but I am going to say that when I'm off the wall, you just want to watch how everything goes down._ " Sitting in the back of the limo was a young man wearing a yellow t-shirt named Jari, he was looking out of the window, his emotions were high with anticipation of what this experience was going to be like.   
Waiting outside at a pick-up location was a young woman wearing a purple shirt and blue jeans, the limo soon pulled up in front of her and stopped. She then opened the door and got inside, and noticed there was already someone inside, a guy. " _I'm Raven and I'm twenty three years old._ " Raven. Age:23. Nickname: The Trash Talking Fashionista. Hometown: Villa Rica, Georgia. " _I think being a bad girl is being yourself and not being fake or phony, if I don't like something, then I'mma tell your ass. I am a single mother with a three year old daughter and if anyone has a problem with it, I will snatch a bitch (She snaps her fingers) just that fast._ " Raven then took her seat and smiled at the guy. "Hi."

"Hey baby, I'm Jari." he greeted, smiling at her. "What's your name?"

"I'm Raven."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise, so where you from Jari?"

"Berlin, Wisconson. What about you?"

_Jari- I think Raven might've come on the wrong show, she's too happy and sweet. I don't think Raven could be a bad girl, but for now I'll be cool with her, and wait for the bad stuff to come._

"I'm from Villa Rica, Georgia. I don't know about you, but I'm definitely ready for the bad boys and girls club." Raven laughed, she could hardly wait to get to the house, this would more than likely be something to remember.

_Raven- Jari seems like a cool guy, and I have a feeling we're going to be the baddest in the house, look out._

***

BBAGC Home Later That Day

The limo then pulled in front of the house and Jari and Raven got out and the two began rolling their suitcases inside. Inside the house, three people which consisted of two young women and two young men were talking, one of the young women was sipping a drink, and wore a pink shirt and blue jeans. " _I'm most known for stealing people's boyfriends."_ Jessie. Age:23. Nickname: The Sneaky Bitch. Hometown: Los Angeles, California. " _I've seriously asked my friend's if the guy's their boyfriend or not, and if he is, I'll walk up to the guy and tell my friend that we'll see you later. Frankly I just don't care, former friends have tried to beat my ass and failed. What my roommates need to know is that either you're rocking with me or I'm rocking your ass._ " Standing on Jessie's left was one of the young man, wearing a white wifebeater and black running shorts. " _When people see me, they know I'm the life of the party._ " Jacob. Age:23. Nickname: The Hot Head. Hometown:La Push,Washington. " _I don't stop until I get what I want. And if I want your girl, then be prepared for me to get her. I don't like to fight for fun, but that doesn't mean I won't._ "

On Jessie's right stood the second young woman, she wore a green dress and high heels.  " _People automatically see the blond hair and go you're so_ _stupid_." Lizzie. Age:22. Nickname: The Blonde Vixen. Hometown: Los Angeles, California. " _But I'm far from it,_ _I don't think being a bad girl is fighting all the time over stupid shit, I can handle my own, but a grown woman should be able to talk out her issues without the craziness._ " Standing on the side of Lizzie, was a young man with blond hair wearing a gray thermal and jeans. " _I'm not the dumbass that family and friends take me as_." PJ. Age:24. Nickname: The Sharp Dagger. Hometown: Warner, Oklahoma. " _One thing you won't see me do is follow anybody, I can't stand followers. I won't attack anyone from being who they are, but if they're fake, they better watch their backs._ "

"This house is the shit." said Jari, Raven nodded her head in agreement, and then the two walked inside and saw Jessie, Jacob, Lizzie, and PJ taking shots in the livingroom.

Jessie then approached Jari and Raven and went to hug them, the two hugged back and she smiled at them. "Hi, I'm Jessie."  
"I'm Jari."

"And I'm Raven."

PJ was smirking at Jari and Raven, before hugging them as well. "What's up? I'm PJ."

"Lizzie." Lizzie then hugged the two before she, Jessie, and PJ turned to Jacob.

"Jacob." he introduced.

"So, what are you guys into? Women, men, or both?" Jari asked his new roommates.

Jacob laughed. "I'm into women, but I've been with a guy before."

"Sorry, I'm strictly dickly." said Raven.  
  
"Women." PJ said.

_Jari- PJ's kind of hot looking, I might just be able to persuade him to go another way._

Jessie laughed at Raven's response. "I don't care, if I like a woman, then that's who I am gonna be with. And if I like a guy, then that's who I'll be with."

"I'm into guys, but you might catch me making out with a girl when I'm drunk." Lizzie said.

Jessie then grabbed Lizzie and hugged her. "I like you."

"What about you Jari?" Jacob asked, realizing that his new roommate had yet to answer his own question.  
  
"I'm just like Jessie, I don't care. If the girl's hot, I'll get her. If the guy's hot, I'll get him." Jari said.

_Jacob- Looks like we have a few rainbows in the house, I never understood the whole bi thing._

Next Chapter: Raven attempts to dominate the house but the other roommates don't take well to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Bad Boys and Girls Club - Cancun  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. I picked their personalities but some were changed since not everyone could be ‘bad’. Who’s team will you be on? Team Jari, Team Jacob, Team PJ, Team Lizzie, Team Raven, or Team Jessie?  
> Fandom(s): Twilight, Good Luck Charlie, Victorious, Lizzie McGuire, That’s So Raven, Jessie, Akeelah and the Bee, Pokémon  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Six self-proclaimed bad boys and bad girls from different backgrounds come together in one house for three months. In Cancun, Mexico, alliances will be made, as well as new enemies "You don’t want none from me!", and of course fights will happen "Look at your weave on the floor b*tch! Look at your face!"  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Drug/Alcohol Abuse, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.  
> Cast  
> Jari Cullen…Freddie Highmore  
> Jacob Black…Taylor Lautner  
> PJ Duncan…Jason Dolley  
> Lizzie McGuire…Hilary Duff  
> Raven Baxter… Raven Symone  
> Jessie Prescott…Debby Ryan

After the roomates met and greeted each other, they started deciding who they would be sharing a room with. Jessie decided to share a room with Jacob, though the others were still trying to figure it out, and annoyance and frustration suddenly began to build between them. Lizzie was put off by Raven's snobbish behavior and decided that she didn't want to share a room with her, so she placed her stuff in a room and walked out, Raven then came into the room and knocked Lizzie's stuff off of the bed and then put her stuff into the room.

Lizzie then came back, and was surprised to see her stuff on the ground and Raven sitting on the bed that was supposed to be hers. "Excuse me, my stuff was on this bed." she said.

"I want this bed." said Raven, she didn't really care that Lizzie was there first, she left so that meant the bed was hers now.

"You saw my stuff on the bed, Raven."

Raven just rolled her eyes. "We're not going to make this an issue, my stuff's here now and your stuff's not."

"But it was my bed." protested Lizzie, she didn't understand why Raven was being such a bitch and trying to claim the bed.

Jessie and Jari then came into the room, after overhearing the argument between Raven and Lizzie from downstairs, they didn't know what the problem was. "What's going on?" asked Jessie.

Lizzie looked at Jessie. "Raven's trying to take my bed."

_Lizzie- I already knew that there was something about Raven that I wouldn't like_

A confused Jessie then looked over at Raven, she thought this whole argument was _stupid_ , it was just a bed. "Was her stuff there?"

"It doesn't matter, it's not my fault that I wanted this bed, she's just making an issue over nothing." replied Raven.

Jessie then glared at Raven, her attitude was really starting to rub her the wrong way. "You're the only person she has a problem with Raven, two people are saying she had this bed? You know that right? "

"Stop trying to play captain save a hoe!" shouted Raven, she hadn't expected this from Jessie, it wasn't even that big of a deal. "It's my bed now, no one gives a fuck."

_Raven- I feel hella played because Jessie got involved in this petty ass argument between Lizzie and I, my shit's there now, and her shit ain't, it's a done deal ._

_Jessie- I wasn't trying to defend Lizzie at all, it was about letting Raven know that ratchet shit ain't gonna fly here._

Jessie just rolled her eyes at Raven and then grabbed Lizzie's hand and the two of them walked out, Jari just shook his head and walked over to Raven and laid down on the other bed. Apart of Jari actually felt bad for Lizzie now since she would have to room with Raven now since it was the only room left, Jari was rooming with PJ.

"We should all go out tonight." suggested Jari, he didn't really know Raven, so he would give her a chance until she did something to mess it up. 

Raven smirked at him. "That's a great idea."

"That's a nice picture." Jari told her as he stared a picture placed on the dresser near Raven's bed.

"Thanks, it's of my daughter."

"You have a daughter?"  
  
Raven nodded her head. "Yeah, she's three."

_Jari- I was surprised that Raven had a kid and still came on the Bad Boys and Girls Club, maybe there's some bad in her afterall._

***

Coco Bungo Nightclub Later That Night

_Jacob- So we all decided to this Nightclub called the Coco Bungo, I'm ready to meet some girls and smash tonight._

The six young adults headed outside to the limo, and it pulled up outside a club called the Coco Bungo, there was a line outside but they just passed through it and headed straight into the club. Everyone started dancing, Raven was really having a good time, dancing with a bunch of random guys, Jari and Lizzie started to dance with each other, Jacob was dancing with a random girl, while PJ and Jessie were dancing together.

_Jari- I can see Lizzie and I cliquing with each other, she seems fun._

Once PJ and Jessie finished dancing, they headed to the bar and started having drinks together. PJ just shook his head at the young woman and took the drink out of her hand, from what PJ could tell out of the corner of his eye, Jessie had one too many glasses and didn't need anymore to drink.

"You're not drinking anymore tonight." said PJ.

_Jessie- Excuse me? Who the hell does the guy think he is, trying to give me orders?_

Jessie then snatched the drink back that PJ took from her, she was trying hard not to let PJ get to her since it was the first night, but the man was really starting to get on her nerves. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to?"

"I'm just trying to help you from looking like a hot mess."

"I can drink if I want to, it's none of your damn business."

Jari and the others noticed them arguing from their various spots in the club and the four of them headed over. "What's going on?" asked Jari, he had thought that PJ and Jessie were cool, the two were just dancing with each other afterall.

"He's trying to tell me how much I can drink." Jessie told him.

_Jacob- I thought all of us were adults, it seems like PJ's the type of person that wants to run everyone._

PJ rolled his eyes before looking at the other roommates. "The bitch wants to get mad at me when I'm just trying to help her out."

"Don't call me a bitch." Jessie then got into PJ's face.

"Or what? Bitch."

Jessie then grabbed a clump of PJ's blond hair and used her other hand to start punching him in the face, Jari and Jacob grabbed PJ while Raven grabbed Jessie, the three then tried to pull their roomates apart as the fight continued.

Next Chapter: When the house becomes divided, PJ forms a plan to get Jessie kicked out of the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Bad Boys and Girls Club - Cancun  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. I picked their personalities but some were changed since not everyone could be ‘bad’. Who’s team will you be on? Team Jari, Team Jacob, Team PJ, Team Lizzie, Team Raven, or Team Jessie?  
> Fandom(s): Twilight, Good Luck Charlie, Victorious, Lizzie McGuire, That’s So Raven, Jessie, Akeelah and the Bee, Pokémon  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Six self-proclaimed bad boys and bad girls from different backgrounds come together in one house for three months. In Cancun, Mexico, alliances will be made, as well as new enemies "You don’t want none from me!", and of course fights will happen "Look at your weave on the floor b*tch! Look at your face!"  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Drug/Alcohol Abuse, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.  
> Cast  
> Jari Cullen…Freddie Highmore  
> Jacob Black…Taylor Lautner  
> PJ Duncan…Jason Dolley  
> Lizzie McGuire…Hilary Duff  
> Raven Baxter… Raven Symone  
> Jessie Prescott…Debby Ryan

_PJ rolled his eyes before looking at the other roommates. "The bitch wants to get mad at me when I'm just trying to help her out."_

_"Don't call me a bitch." Jessie then got into PJ's face._

_"Or what? Bitch."_

_Jessie then grabbed a clump of PJ's blond hair and used her other hand to start punching him in the face, Jari and Jacob grabbed PJ while Raven grabbed Jessie, the three then tried to pull their roomates apart as the fight continued._

BBAGC Home Later That Night

Jari and Jacob had finally managed to pull Jessie away from PJ, Raven and Jessie then took a cab back to the house, while the others took the limo, a house meeting was then called and everyone gathered in the livingroom to discuss what happened and whether or not Jessie should go home for throwing the first punch. Sitting on one of the couches was Raven, Jacob, and PJ, while the others were scattered around the room in different seats.

_Jari- I don't really think there should be a house meeting, I actually enjoyed watching the asswhooping Jessie gave PJ._

Jari was practically in Jacob's lap, sitting on a footstool, he looked at the others. "Okay, we all know why we're here, we have to vote whether or not Jessie stays in the house. Does anyone have anything to say before we do the vote?"

Jessie sighed, as she looked over the smirking PJ, she really didn't want to get voted out on the first night. "I will apologize for putting hands on PJ, even though he was being a fucking asshole, I should've been more responsible and not resorted to doing that."

"If you're just saying that to get me to let you stay, it isn't going to work." PJ said, narrowing his eyes at Jessie. He couldn't trust that Jessie's apology was genuine, and plus he didn't really care whether it was genuine or not, Jessie was leaving the house.

_PJ- I think it's weak on Jessie's part to apologize just so that we'll vote her to stay in the house._

PJ then looked at his roommates before speaking up. "Who wants Jessie to stay?" Jari and Lizzie raised their hands. "And Jessie to leave?" Jacob and PJ raised their hands.

_Raven- So I have the power to send Jessie home right now, she did apologize to PJ, and I can respect that._

Raven then smiled Jessie's way, and looked at everyone before speaking. "I want Jessie to stay."

***

BBAGC Home The Indoor Hot Tub

Sitting in the hot tub was PJ, Jari, and Jacob, he was pissed that Jessie had gotten to stay after giving him a black eye, it wasn't fair. The guys were all shirtless, and the three of them were having drinks.

"I can't believe this, how the fuck does Jessie get to stay after putting her hands on me!?" complained PJ.

Jari just shook his head. "I know you're mad, but Jessie obviously had more people on her side than you did."

_Jacob- PJ, PJ, PJ... Don't you ever shut up dude?_

"It doesn't matter, Jessie's in for a rude awakening if she thinks I'm just going to forget this shit." said PJ.

_PJ- I'm getting Jessie out this house one way or another_

***

 

BBAGC Home The Next Day

PJ headed into the room he shared with Jari and told him that Jessie was talking about him, PJ then told Jacob, Lizzie, and Raven about it, but Jacob was the only one of the three who showed any real reaction towards it. After Raven, Lizzie, and Jessie headed out to a club later on that evening, Jari teamed up with Jacob and PJ who packed up Jessie's things and threw them outside. The threesome also locked the door and put a 'Jessie evicted' sign on it so that their other roomates couldn't get back inside.

The limo pulled up outside the house and the three girls got out of it and started walking toward the house, Jessie noticed her stuff outside and started shaking the door back and forth, after noticing it was locked. "Oh hell no, I'm not feeling this." Raven said, shaking her head as she saw Jessie's stuff outside the house.

"Let me in this fucking house!" shouted Jessie, as she kicked the door, hearing the laughter from inside only made her blood boil more.

"Jessie, Jessie, Stop." said Lizzie, she was standing behind Jessie and Raven, holding a drink.

Jessie continued until finally Jari opened the door, and the three women then headed inside the house, closing the door after all of them entered. "Are you guys serious?" she asked.

"I want to know if anybody touched my shit!" Raven shouted as she came into the house behind Jessie. "I wanna know now, I'mma smack the shit out of one of these bitches."

"Raven! We didn't touch your stuff." assured Jacob.

"Are you guys serious! Who the fuck touched my shit? Who touched it?" Jessie stepped up to PJ and got into his face. "Who touched it? Why aren't you saying shit, you dumbass?"

_PJ- Jessie just get over it already, you're out._

"Who touched it?" Jessie then moved over to Jacob and Jari and got in Jacob's face.

Jari just stepped away from Jessie and shook his head. "I didn't touch your shit."

"Majority rules, it's three against two, go home." Jacob then pointed over to the door.

Jessie glared over at Jacob PJ, and Jari. "If you think for one second that I'm not going to go out swinging, then you've really got me fucked up."

"Swing already girl, come on swing!" goaded PJ.

"Hey everybody, stop it!" shouted Lizzie, this situation had gotten ugly quite fast, and she wanted to stop it.

"Swing!" PJ shouted again.

Jessie then moved towards the stairs, completely fed up with her roommates. "Let's go get your shit!"

"No you're not going to..." PJ said as he and the others followed after Jessie, he then tried to grab Jessie's arm, but the woman just batted his hand away. "Oh, you're trying to..."

PJ and Jessie then started swinging on each other, Jari put his arms around PJ's waist and tried to pull him away from Jessie, while Jacob ran over and grabbed Jessie's leg and pulled her downstairs. Jessie was lying on the ground while Jacob and PJ were both trying to attack her, Jari and Raven kept Jacob and PJ away from Jessie and tried to break the fight up. PJ was still trying to swing, when Jari grabbed his shoulders in a tight grip and made him go out into the hallway.

"Stop it!" Jari yelled at PJ, as the other man continued to break free from his hold.

_Jessie- These punks attacked me, they threw my stuff outside and have a huge target on my back for no reason. It's like a hate crime, a modern day hate crime._

Raven and Jessie then went in another room, and Jessie then began knocking stuff over, wanting to take another shot at PJ. "I wish a punk bitch would!" shouted Jessie.

"I did." PJ shouted back.

_Lizzie- I don't understand why everybody's suddenly trying to attack Jessie, if they want to talk about things, then let's talk about things._

_Jessie- What these neanderthals did to me was low and fucked up, yeah let's kick Jessie out, so the three of us can be ugly punks together._

"I'mma fuck somebody up!" Raven shouted, she had now gotten just as angry was Jessie was, she knocked the lamp over and stormed around the house pissed.

PJ then pounded his fists together as he looked at Raven. "No one did anything to you, what are you freaking out for?"

Raven started to head upstairs and then purposely bumped PJ as she passed him, she didn't initially have a problem with PJ, but for him to take part in this was fucked up to her.

_Raven- Jessie's freaking out right now and I don't blame her, for you to actually touch her stuff and put in on the steps and just say bye, how did you think she was gonna react?_

"Oh, you're gonna push me? Hit me!" PJ shouted as he started to storm up the stairs after Raven.

_PJ- Raven's overreacting and I don't know why, this had nothing to do with her._

"Raven, calm down." said Jacob. 

"I get your frustration, but that was some punk shit. You could've done it while she was there." Raven told him.

"This is not about you right now! Bitch!" shouted PJ, which caused Raven to get in his face, and the two of them started arguing.

_Jacob- Raven, we didn't touch your things, this isn't about you, there was only one person we wanted out._

"I'm not playing with you!" shouted Raven. "I'm not Jessie, and if you thought I was, you got me fucked up! You punk ass, Jessie is the least of your problems."

_Raven- The thought of these punks even touching my things is enough to make me go off. It's total violation._

PJ then walked away from Raven and knocked over a lamp in his way as he went outside to calm down, he didn't understand why Raven had come at him like that, he thought they didn't have a problem.

_Jessie- I'm going to a hotel tonight, but not for my safety, for the safety of those who touched my shit._

"I don't want to talk to you right now." Jessie told Lizzie as they went outside, she then packed her things and put it into the van that had pulled up, before getting inside the van and going to a hotel.

Next Chapter: PJ's attention seeking behavior gets under Jari's skin, while a bad boy is sent packing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Bad Boys and Girls Club - Cancun  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. I picked their personalities but some were changed since not everyone could be ‘bad’. Who’s team will you be on? Team Jari, Team Jacob, Team PJ, Team Lizzie, Team Raven, or Team Jessie? And the rooms are as follows; Raven and Lizzie, Jessie and Jacob, Jari and PJ.  
> Fandom(s): Twilight, Good Luck Charlie, Victorious, Lizzie McGuire, That’s So Raven, Jessie, Akeelah and the Bee, Pokémon  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Six self-proclaimed bad boys and bad girls from different backgrounds come together in one house for three months. In Cancun, Mexico, alliances will be made, as well as new enemies "You don’t want none from me!", and of course fights will happen "Look at your weave on the floor b*tch! Look at your face!"  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Drug/Alcohol Abuse, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.  
> Cast  
> Jari Cullen…Freddie Highmore  
> Jacob Black…Taylor Lautner  
> PJ Duncan…Jason Dolley  
> Lizzie McGuire…Hilary Duff  
> Raven Baxter… Raven Symone  
> Jessie Prescott…Debby Ryan

BBAGC Home The Next Day

After staying at the hotel the night before, Jessie came back into the house and began heading upstairs to her and Jacob's room, she really needed to get some clothes for a shower. Just as she reached the top step, Jari stepped in front of her. She just rolled her eyes, not wanting to deal with the bull crap after just getting back. 

"What do you want?" asked Jessie.

"Look, I just wanted to apologize to you about last night." said Jari, he had been feeling really guilty since the night before, and this was the first chance he got to actually talk to Jessie about it. "I did want you out of the house but I want you to know that I didn't pack your stuff and leave it outside, the only thing I did was lock the door and I regret it."

_Jessie- So last night, Jari and the two followers tried to throw me out of the house, but it didn't work. I was really surprised that Jari went along with it cause me and him were cool._

"Look, I'll forgive you this time, but don't try to come at me sideways and think that it's going to fly." Jessie told him, before going to her room and grabbing some clothes, and then heading to the bathroom for a shower.

Jari then headed outside to the patio where he saw Jacob and PJ swimming in the pool, he took off his shoes and shocks before the young man placed his feet into the water. Jacob then climbed out of the pool, wet and only wearing a pair of swimming trunks. He then sat next to Jari and placed an arm around him, not caring that his friend was starting to get wet.

"What's up Jari? Did the hoe come back?" asked Jacob.

Jari nodded his head. "Yeah, she's back. But last night was too much."

"Come on Jari, we all wanted her gone."

"Yeah, we did. But I think it was wrong for you guys to touch her stuff and then put it outside, I'll admit my part in locking the door, but touching someone else's things was something I never agreed to."

Jacob sighed. "This isn't going to be an issue is it? We didn't send Jessie home, let's just leave it alone."

***

The City Later That Night

_Jari- We all decided to go out to this club called the City, and at this point, I'm really pissed off at the other guys. They're all rubbing me the wrong way and I think tonight might be the time to show everyone why I'm a bad boy._

The six roommates got out of the limo and headed into the club, there was a long line, but they just cut through it like last time. All of them headed out to the dancefloor and started dancing, surprisingly Raven and Jessie were dancing together, Lizzie was talking to some random guy at a table, Jari had jumped into Jacob's arms and was dancing with his legs locked around Jacob's waist, PJ just walked away and headed to a restroom. When PJ didn't come back after a while, Jari and Jacob stopped dancing and the two of them headed to the men's bathroom in order to check on their friend.

PJ had been sitting in a stall crying when Jari and Jacob had entered the bathroom and called out for him. Jari had asked him what the problem was, and PJ admitted that he was missing this girl from back home. Jacob was just shaking his head in disbelief while Jari had asked PJ if he wanted to go home, and the other young man quickly agreed. Jacob then went into the club to round the other roomates up while Jari headed to the limo with PJ in order to try to calm him down.

After Jacob had managed to locate the remaining young adults, all of them headed outside for the limo.

***

Outside

The limo was parked as the six bad young adults got inside, Jari was getting more and more annoyed with PJ, since he had honestly just been trying to help but the other guy just didn't want to listen. PJ was complaining since the limo driver didn't want to roll the window down, his eyes were tear-stained and it felt quite humid to him.

_Jari- PJ's going on and on and that annoys the shit out of me, I have to hear him all day everyday._

"You just want everything to be about you PJ. I can't deal with it anymore." said Jari.  
  
"Deal with what?" asked PJ, he had hardly been listening to anything Jari had to say, because frankly he just didn't care at the moment.

"You think you're hard?"

PJ then shoved Jari's shoulder. "Shut up! Shut the fuck up right now dude!"

"Don't put your hands on me."

PJ then moved to the other side of the limo and sat down next to Jacob. "I don't want to sit there anymore, don't fuck with me right now."

"You want to sit here?" asked Jacob as he moved over to let PJ sit next to him, he wasn't sure what started this fight, but he was cool with both PJ and Jari and didn't want to see them come to blows.

"You think you're so hard just because you're from fucking Oklahoma?" asked Jari. PJ then snapped and he climbed over his other roomates and punched Jari in the face two times, Raven then got in between the two guys and held Jari back before he could return the punches. Jari picked up a liquor bottle and tried to hit PJ with it as the other guy kept trying to swing on him, Raven then tried to wrestle the liquor bottle away from her friend.  As PJ kept trying to move toward Jari, Jacob jumped on PJ and gripped his shoulders and slammed him against the back of his seat.

"You're gonna stop it right now! Chill the fuck out and stop it before I drop you!" shouted Jacob, he had a tight hold on PJ as the other guy tried to break away from him.

_Jacob- I can't believe PJ just punched Jari in the face, I feel like screaming at the top of my lungs right now, you stupid assholes._

"He fucking punched me in the face, move out of the way!" shouted Jari as he tried to lunge at PJ, but was blocked by Raven, Jacob, and Jessie.

The limo pulled off and headed towards the house, PJ threatened more than once to throw Jari out of the limo, which only resulted in one of the roomates holding the latter back from killing the former. PJ didn't realize that crossing Jari had been his biggest mistake, since now Jari alone had the power to send him packing. Once the limo arrived back to the house, the producers told PJ that he needed to pack his things and leave the house.

_PJ- I don't really care about getting sent home, I made my mark in this house. My legend will live on and you all know this, I'm looking forward to seeing all you bitch-made assholes at the reunion._

Next Chapter: Raven snaps when Jessie goes too far leading to a bad girl's departure, while a new bad boy enters the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Bad Boys and Girls Club - Cancun  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. I picked their personalities but some were changed since not everyone could be ‘bad’. Who’s team will you be on? Team Jari, Team Jacob, Team PJ, Team Beck, Team Lizzie, Team Raven, or Team Jessie? And the rooms are as follows; Raven and Lizzie, Jessie and Jacob, Jari and Beck.  
> Fandom(s): Twilight, Good Luck Charlie, Victorious, Lizzie McGuire, That’s So Raven, Jessie, Akeelah and the Bee, Pokémon  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Six self-proclaimed bad boys and bad girls from different backgrounds come together in one house for three months. In Cancun, Mexico, alliances will be made, as well as new enemies "You don’t want none from me!", and of course fights will happen "Look at your weave on the floor b*tch! Look at your face!"  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Drug/Alcohol Abuse, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.  
> Cast  
> Jari Cullen…Freddie Highmore  
> Jacob Black…Taylor Lautner  
> Beck Oliver…Avan Jogia  
> Lizzie McGuire…Hilary Duff  
> Raven Baxter… Raven Symone  
> Jessie Prescott…Debby Ryan

BBAGC Home A Few Days Later

A limo pulled up outside of the house, and a young man wearing a blue long-sleeved button-up shirt with the sleeves pulled back exposing tan muscular arms got out of it and started walking towards the house. " _I'm laid back and chill._ " Beck. Age:21. Nickname: The Ladie’s Man. Hometown: New York City, New York. " _I was that popular guy in high school who played guitar, all the girls wanted me, and I went through plenty of them and still do today. I'm sure that coming into this house, there won't be a single girl that can avoid the bait I'll dish out. I'm not here for friends and I don't need no one on my side. I'll be cool until I feel that I've been disrespected, then things will go to a whole nother level._ "

Beck then entered the mansion and saw his three of his new roommates(Jari, Raven, and Jacob) talking in the livingroom, when they heard the footsteps, the trio stopped chatting and headed over to him. "Hi, I'm Jari." said Jari as he hugged Beck, Raven and Jacob then introduced themselves and hugged Beck as well.

_Jacob- So this new guy walks in, I'm still feeling him out and if he's anything like PJ, we're going to have some issues._

Jessie and Lizzie then came dowstairs and headed over to Beck, the two gave him a hug after introducing themselves, the two missed the sour look that Beck gave Jessie.

_Beck- Jessie's hot but there's something about her that's not vibing right with me._

"So, where's my room?" asked Beck.

Jari smirked and grabbed Beck's hand and the two began walking up the stairs. "You're rooming with me."

_Jari- Beck's in for a huge surprise if he decides to cross me._

***

The Limo Later That Night

_Beck- We're going to this new club called HIDEOUT, but I got a bad vibe that something is about to go down._

The limo pulled up in front of a club and the six roommates got out and headed towards the club. They passed through the line and headed to the VIP area and ordered drinks; Jessie and Lizzie then started dancing with each other, Jessie’s dress was riding up exposing her underwear and she kept getting looks from the other roommates. When the club closed, the roommates gathered their belongings and headed out of Hideout towards the limo. Jari was really irritated at Jessie's behavior, it was fine if she wanted to portray herself as a whore. But his problem was that he felt that she was making them all look bad, and it wasn't just Jessie, sometimes Lizzie and Jacob's behavior could be embarrassing as well. The six then got inside the limo, with Jari still stewing in irritation.

_Jari- Everytime we go to a club, it never fails that these fucking girls and guys want to leave it on a bad note and make us look bad. Once they get that liquor in their system, here comes the craziness, the vulgarity, the sloppiness, I'm at the point where I'm sick and tired of the bullshit._

"Jari, what's the matter?" asked Raven, concerned for her friend.

"Everytime we go to a club, shit always get fucked up." replied Jari.

"Who's ruined anything?" Lizzie questioned.

"Don't make me start pointing the shit out right now cause I will!" shouted Jari.

"Woah, I thought we all had a great time."

"We did." said Beck.

"Everytime we leave a club, people think the girls are sluts, we guys are douchebags, and I'm not going to have that!" Jari shouted out.

"To sum everything up, what he's trying to say is that if one person fucks up, we're all held responsible." Raven told the other roommates.

_Raven- I feel what Jari's saying a hundred percent, I don't want to be represented as the kind of girl Jessie is._

"No one likes to be classified as a hoochie or a slut. Jessie can say whatever the fuck she wants to say, Jessie doesn't have a ring on her finger, so she'll do whatever the fuck she wants to do. Put a fucking ring on it and then we can talk about it, guess what? Jessie's been in a solid relationship before longer than anyone in this limo. I don't have a ring on it, so I'll do whatever the fuck I want!" Jessie lashed out. 

"What did I personally address to you?" asked Raven, getting heated.

_Jessie- Certain people can't understand that Jessie's going to be Jessie, and if you don't like it, I don't give a fuck._

"You run your mouth, but you're not saying shit bitch! I didn't say shit to you, not a damn word. Bitch you're stupid, you're stupid!" Raven shouted as she and Jessie started arguing.

_Jari- Whatever feelings that Raven's been holding in about Jessie, tonight's the night, she's going to let it all out._

"You're a cheap bitch Jessie! You'll spread your fucking legs for a new car!" screamed Raven.  
  
"Raven, stop" Jari tried to calm his friend down.

"I'm just saying though, that fucking bitch is a prostitute. She's a cheap bitch! Jessie, you're a cheap ass fake whore, you're a whore!" Raven said.

_Jessie- Raven's talking alot of shit in my face right now, and we're in Cancun, don't make me look bad in Mexico._

"Ghetto girls going to a club just don't work out very well." Jessie shook her head. "I really feel bad."  
  
"You're ugly." insulted Raven.

"Why is she still talking?" Jessie asked, looking at her other roommates.

"You're so ugly, if you weren't such a ho, nobody would like you!" 

Jessie sighed. "Why are you still talking?"  
  
"Because you're fucking stupid and you need to hear how sad you are. You're a sad individual."

_Jacob- If it ain't about me, then I don't give a flying fuck. Everyone else is looking out for number one, so Jake's going to look out for number one._

"I"m going to take a taxi home, are you coming Lizzie?"  
  
Jessie then opened the door and got out of the limo.

"I'm going to ride with her." Lizzie told the rest of her roommates.

"Then go! You're not happy with yourself, I know who I am. You need to figure out who you are." Raven told Lizzie.

"Alright."

***

BBAGC Home 

Jessie and Lizzie took a cab back home, while the other roommates took the limo. The rest of the roommates then headed inside the house, while Jessie and Lizzie were walking around the outside. Jessie could not believe the way Raven had completely degraded her in the limo, she had no right to say the type of things. The only reason that Jessie could find for Raven turning on her like this was that the other young woman was just jealous. Yeah that had to be it, Raven was just jealous, because Jessie had guys to buy her everything while the only thing Raven had was a child that was taking up all of her money.

"Don't go in the house, I'm not going in the house until everybody's drunk enough to fall asleep." Jessie ordered Lizzie.

_Jessie- I refuse to go in the house right now because Raven won't shut up, I already know how pissed I am, and I really don't want to have to put hands on this girl._

"Before you call me a cheap ho, worry about your daughter because you're the one having kids and don't know who the dad is." 

Raven overheard Jessie through the window and quickly got up to find Jessie. "Where the fuck is she?"

  _Jari- Nobody's learning any lessons in this house, because nobody's listening to anyone. I'm living in a freaking mental institution._

"Where are you at, you fucking slut!" Raven asked as she ran through the house, Jari was chasing after her, as she continued her search. 

"Raven! What are you doing? Stop!" Jari yelled at her.

“No, because the bitch wants to bring my child up, and this bitch is not right!” 

“Raven!”

_Jari- Raven just overheard Jessie speaking through the window about her daughter, I don’t know where Jessie is at this point. But she better watch out, because Raven is fuming._  
  
“Send me home! Send me the fuck home right now!” Raven then ran downstairs, with Jari still chasing after her.

_Raven- Jessie degraded me as a parent and I’m losing it. She doesn’t know anything about me or my daughter, and I’m just about to snap._

"Jessie, where the fuck are you? You stupid bitch, where is she!" Raven said as she continued searching the house, she was obviously very heated, and Jari was trying to stop her since even though the other woman had it coming, he didn't want his friend to go home. On the steps outside the front of the house, Jessie and Lizzie were sitting and talking.  
  
“That’s the dungeon, who wants to go in there?” Jessie asked Lizzie, laughing.  
  
“But Jessie, I don’t want to be on your side, I want to be on everybody’s.”  
  
“Then go inside because everyone’s against me.”

"Things have gotten completely out of hand." said Lizzie.

Jessie just laughed. "Come on, we're going to bed."

"I'm not tired." 

Then the front door opened and Raven burst out of it and started heading towards Jessie. "Where are you, you fucking stupid bitch!, you want to bring up my child!? Huh, you're gonna sit here and bring up my child!"

Lizzie looked on horrified as the Raven grabbed Jessie by her ponytail and started punching her in the head, Jessie tried to hit back but failed miserably since she was still sitting while the other woman was standing. "Raven! Jessie! Stop!" she yelled, Jessie managed to flip Raven to the ground as the fight continued with the Raven throwing hard hits to the other woman's face.

“Raven! Oh my goodness!” Lizzie screamed out.

Security guards ran up and tried to break them up, Raven's punches to Jessie got even harder when one of the security guards grabbed her. Finally, the security guards managed to separate the two women, the security guard who had Raven led her towards where the limo was parked as she yelled at the producers to send her home. Jari came out of the house and he and Lizzie were talking about what happened, and he told the latter that Raven attacked Jessie because she heard her talking about her kid.

_Jari- Jessie should’ve never said anything about Raven’s child, it’s like a lion and her cub. If you fuck with her cub, then the bitch is coming after you._

Raven told the producers that she would keep attacking Jessie if they kept her in the house, so they told her to pack her things and leave. Before leaving, Raven hugged Jacob and Jari goodbye, since they were the two closest to her in the house. In the kitchen, Jessie sat on the counter and was holding an icepack to her bruised up face.

_Raven- I’m leaving this house and I don’t regret a damn thing, Jessie deserved what she got. Jari and Jake, I'm gonna miss you guys the most. Jessie, I have no respect for you and when I see your ass at the reunion, square up._

Next Chapter: The Bad boys and girls go for a vacation to Santa Barbara leading to a bad girl's departure, while a bad boy decides to leave the house just as a new girl enters the house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Bad Boys and Girls Club - Cancun  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. I picked their personalities but some were changed since not everyone could be ‘bad’. Who’s team will you be on? Team Jari, Team Jacob, Team PJ, Team Beck, Team Lizzie, Team Raven, Team Jessie, or Team Kate? And the rooms are as follows; Lizzie and Kate, Jessie and Jacob, Jari and Beck.  
> Fandom(s): Twilight, Good Luck Charlie, Victorious, Lizzie McGuire, That’s So Raven, Jessie, Akeelah and the Bee, Pokémon  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Six self-proclaimed bad boys and bad girls from different backgrounds come together in one house for three months. In Cancun, Mexico, alliances will be made, as well as new enemies "You don’t want none from me!", and of course fights will happen "Look at your weave on the floor b*tch! Look at your face!"  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Drug/Alcohol Abuse, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.  
> Cast  
> Jari Cullen…Freddie Highmore  
> Jacob Black…Taylor Lautner  
> Beck Oliver…Avan Jogia  
> Lizzie McGuire…Hilary Duff  
> Jessie Prescott…Debby Ryan  
> Kate Sanders…Ashlie Brillault

BBAGC Home A Few Weeks Later

Jacob headed into Jari and Beck's room, where the former was laying back on his bed, with his headphones on listening to his mp3 player. He then sat beside Jari on the bed, and his friend's eyes popped open, feeling the extra weight on the bed. Jari then removed his headphones and sat up to look at Jacob, ever since Raven left, the latter had made an extra effort to stay at his side. Even though Jari was closer to Raven than Jacob was to her, it didn't matter, he still wanted to make sure his friend was dealing with it okay.

"Guess what?" Jacob asked his friend excitedly.

Jari shot a skeptical look to his friend before speaking. "What?"

"My girlfriend Bella is coming for a visit today."

"I didn't know you were seeing anyone."

"We have an on and off relationship, I can't wait to see her again." said Jacob.

_Jari- So Jacob apparently has a girlfriend named Bella, I can't wait to meet her! Notice the sarcasm?_

***

The Limo Later That Night 

_Lizzie- So we're on our way to this new club called Prodigo, hopefully since Raven left, there'll be no drama like there was last time we all went out._

All the roommates got into the limo, and it started to pull off and take them to the club. But suddenly the limo stopped, leaving everyone confused as to why they were stopping since they couldn't possibly have arrived to the club yet. The limo door opened and young woman wearing a white dress and white highhheels got inside and took a seat beside Jari, placing the latter between her and Beck. " _I already know that I'm going to run the house_." Kate. Age:24. Nickname: The Scrapper. Hometown: Miami, Florida " _Ever since I was little, I was a boss bitch. Hell, I was a boss bitch in the womb, that should tell you something. I can be vindictive and petty when I want to, so you hos and manwhores better be shaking._ "

"Hi, who are you?" greeted Lizzie.

"The name's Kate." said Kate.

"And where are you from Kate?" asked Beck.

"I'm from Miami."

_Beck- So Kate's a replacement even though she came later than me, I think I'm going to help her out and take her under my wing._

"That's nice." Lizzie said, smiling at her.

"I'm looking forward to banging some hotties like you." flirted Kate.

"So, you're into girls?" asked Jari.

"I like guys too." replied Kate.

_Kate- Lizzie is a really beautiful girl, maybe I can get her to makeout with me and become my main bitch._

The limo then pulled in front of the club, the six roommates then headed inside the club, waiting for Jacob by the bar was a young woman named Bella Swan. Jacob smirked as he approached Bella and the two of them started to make out, getting looks from Jari. They all ordered drinks and Kate, Lizzie, and Jari were having a conversation when Bella approached them. Even though Jari thought he was going to hate Bella, the latter was actually sweet to him and had offered to buy his drink. The two of them started dancing and had all but forgotten that Jacob was there, it was like two old friends reuniting for the first time.

Eventually, the other roommates decided it was time to leave, and all of them(including Bella) had headed for the exit and got into the limo. Jari was pissed during the whole ride and didn't want to talk to anybody since Bella had lied to him about the drink, the other roommates were all drunk and having their own conversations and didn't notice his frustration.

***

BBAGC Home 

The limo arrived at the house and the roommates got out and headed inside. Jacob and Bella went into the backyard, and Jari followed them since they were a couple of things that he wanted and felt that he needed to clear up with Bella.

"I wanted to apologize, because I don't want to come foul at your company, but I'm real and I don't play games with nobody." Jari said, walking out. Jacob and Bella were sitting in chairs, when he had walked up to them.

"What's wrong Jari?" asked a concerned Jacob.

"He's mad because I didn't want to buy his drink." Bella said, rolling her eyes.

"You can fuck off because you said you were going to buy my drink!" Jari screamed at her.

"Stop." Jacob tried to prevent the fight that was sure to happen between his friend and girlfriend.

"I'll buy this house." Bella said, standing up with Jacob grabbing her arm and standing with her. "I'll buy your whole family this house."

"You're a broke bitch." replied Jari.

"Please, stop!" Jacob pleaded, and then tried to lead Bella out of the backyard. Bella was still mouthing off to Jari, getting the latter more and more pissed, he couldn't believe that he had actually started to like this girl.

_Jari- Bella's disrespecting me and Jacob's letting Bella walk all over him right now, are you serious?_

"Yeah, you look broke bitch! Get the fuck out of here!" Jari shouted.

Bella then spit at Jari but missed and it landed on Jacob, while Beck came out of the house and held Jari back. Jari and Bella were still arguing with Jacob trying to stop them but failing, the two then started to swing at each other but most of the hits were landing on Jacob since he was between them.

_Jacob- I don't know what Jari's problem is right now, but I'm being spit on, I'm being swung at. I ain't never disrespected anyone's company like this in my life._

Jari then went into the house with Beck following and came back with a pitcher of water and tossed it on Bella, some landed on Jacob since he was still in the middle of the two of them. "Go the fuck home." he said.

"Jari! Go in the house." ordered Jacob.

"I'm going to get more water."

And Jari did, security ended up having to separate Bella and Jari, since the fight had gotten out of control. Bella ended up being escorted away from the area by security, and her and Jacob were standing in front of the house with the former trying to comfort her boyfriend. Out in the backyard, Jari was sweeping up the mess he had made on the patio, and talking to Beck and Jessie.

_Jari- Operation get Bella out of the house could've gone a little smoother, but I don't really care cause I got her out the house._

_Jacob- Jari claims that he was trying to defend me from Bella being cheap, but I don't give a fuck._

_***_

BBAGC Home The Next Day

In the aftermath of the crazy fight that happened the night before, all the roommates decided to sit down and have a house meeting. But when all of them went downstairs, they noticed that a roommate was missing. Jacob asked where Beck went, but no one could give him an answer. Jari was too pissed the other night to think about where his roommate disappeared off to, the only thing he knew was that Beck was the one who held him back and one of the people that had spoken to him on the patio. Lizzie then left the room and came back with a note in her hand, apparently it was from Beck.

_Beck- I'm leaving the Bad Boys and Girls club, personally I'm not really feeling my roommates after last night. And not only that, but there was a family emergency back home that I needed to take care of. I thought that we were all supposed to come here to change and better ourselves, but it's look like I'm the only who gives a shit about that. I think it'll be better if I go without any goodbyes, I wasn't really close to anyone in the house, so why would I tell them bye?_

"So Beck left?" asked Jari.

Lizzie nodded her head before speaking. "Yeah, that's what the note said."

"That's too bad." he said, without any real remorse.

"So I think we need to get the hell out of the house." said Jessie.

_Jessie- I wasn't close to Beck, so whether he stayed or not didn't really matter to me._

"I agree, but where would we go through?" asked Jacob.

"There's a fiesta going on today in Santa Barbara, do you guys want to go?"

The four roommates all agreed and it was settled, they were going to Santa Barbara. They all went upstairs to pack their things and prepare for their trip, hoping that the drama would stay behind in Cancun so that everyone could have a good time.

***

Santa Barbara, CA Blue Agave Club

It was a couple of hours before the young adult's plane landed in Santa Barbara, once it arrived in Santa Barbara, a van led them to a mansion that they would be staying in overnight for their trip. After getting some sleep, the roommates got dressed and headed outside where a limo waited for them. Once everyone was inside, the limo drove off to where the fiesta that they would be partying at.

_Kate- So we're finally in Santa Barbara and it's time for us to arrive at the fiesta, I triple dog dare any of these bitches to try and fuck with me._

Once the limo arrived at the club, the roommates got out, passed the line and went into the club.

Then they all headed to the dance floor and started dancing and taking shots of tequila. Jessie soon noticed that Kate was using her make-up brush and shot her a death glare, the only person that she agreed to share the brush with was Lizzie. Lizzie asked what the problem was only for Jessie to start yelling at her for letting Kate use their stuff.

_Lizzie- Jessie is so frustrating to deal with, Kate asked me to borrow the brush and I said yes. She's acting like I gave Kate her wallet or something, it's irritating._

Soon it was time for the club to close, and Kate asked Lizzie to hold her open can of beer for her which the latter agreed to. The roommates then went outside and waited for the limo to arrive so that they could go back to the house.

***

Outside Blue Agave Later That Night

While the roommates were waiting for the limo, there were a couple of cops that walked up to Lizzie and confronted her for having an open container. Lizzie was talking to the cops, while the other roommates were standing in the background watching.

_Jessie- Lizzie has an open container on the street and is talking to the cops. I know that if I was getting embarrased like that, then I would want someone to be there for me. So I'm going to be there for Lizzie._

Jessie started talking to the cops and trying to defend Lizzie, but one of the police officers kept warning her to back away from him. But she kept going on and on, and the cop got fed up and twisted her wrist so that her hands were behind her back.

_Lizzie- Jessie's talking to the cops right now and getting involved, but it isn't her concern and she needs to let me handle things._

The cops then handed the ticket to Jessie before telling her that she along with Lizzie were free to go. Once the cops released Lizzie, Jessie went over to her and was giggling and trying to make light of the situation.

_Lizzie- Jessie's in my face giggling, trying to make it better. But I was the one who took the rap when the beer was Kate's, I was the one who got the ticket. She just needs to get out of my face right now._

"Fuck you bitch!" Lizzie shouted at Jessie before starting to walk away from her.

"Lizzie!" shouted Jessie, dropping Lizzie's purse on the ground.

_Jessie- I don't step out of my way often for people, and when I do, I expect them to appreciate what I did for them._

"Pick up my purse." said Lizzie.

"No, you're being a bitch."

"Jessie."

"Your purse will be gone." Jessie said, before walking away from Lizzie's purse and leaving it laying on the ground where anyone could get it.

Lizzie then went over to Jessie and shoved her. As Jessie shoved her back, Jari and Kate intervened and split the two of them apart. Lizzie then grabbed her purse and picked it up off the ground, before storming off. Jessie then went off in a different direction, and the rest of the roommates followed to try and comfort her. Jessie was sitting behind a dumpster upset when Lizzie came around the corner and began to approach her.

"I'm not going to listen to you Jessie." said Lizzie. "I got the ticket."

"The ticket was fourty dollars." said Jessie. "You can pay that in the mail."

"Shut up Jessie."

"I'm saying you can pay the ticket in the mail."

"You're too drunk Lizzie."

"Shut up!"

"I almost got arrested, they fucking twisted my wrists!" Jessie shouted at Lizzie as they started arguing, Kate quickly stood in between them in case things got physical. "Fuck you Lizzie, they didn't twist your wrists."

"Fuck you too."

Jessie then stood up and got in Lizzie's face. "You were not on the ground like I was, they didn't do that to you! Listen to me, you can pay the ticket in the mail."

"We can go back in the bar." Lizzie said, putting her hand up, Jessie then put started putting her hands in Lizzie's face and smacked Lizzie's hand down.

"No, don't shut me up Lizzie!"

_Lizzie- Jessie's putting her hands in my face, I put my hand up and she smacks my hand down. She's really pushing me to the edge._

Jessie continued shouting at Lizzie that she could pay the ticket in the mail, while Lizzie didn't want to hear it and kept brushing her off. Finally she got fed up and shoved Lizzie twice, while Lizzie stopped her and grabbed her arms.

"We're not going to fight." said Jessie.

"We're not, so guess what?" Lizzie asked.

_Jari- I'm not surprised that Lizzie and Jessie are fighting, Jessie's still the same bitch she was from the first day._

Lizzie then shoved Jessie to the ground and started choking her in the bushes, while Jessie was yelling at her to stop. The other roommmates stood and watched the fight for a minute, before Kate and Jacob ran over and tried to split them up. Kate was pulling Lizzie's hair in order to get her off of Jessie, and then Jessie managed to get Lizzie off her and started punching her in the face whilst Kate was still pulling her hair. Security guards then ran up and pulled Lizzie away from Jessie and Kate, just before Jessie landed one final punch into Lizzie's face.

"Lizzie! Your time is over!" shouted Kate.

The producers were telling Lizzie to get into the van, but Lizzie refused and started walking down the street as the cameras kept following her. Jessie started tearing up and crying about the fight, since Lizzie was supposed to be her friend. 

_Lizzie- I'm so over these bitches, so I'm leaving the Bad Boys and Girls Club. But know this, come reunion, Kate's got an asswhooping waiting for her._

Next Chapter: A new bad boy and bad girl arrive at the house, while tempers flare between Jari and Kate.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Bad Boys and Girls Club - Cancun  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. I picked their personalities but some were changed since not everyone could be ‘bad’. Who’s team will you be on? Team Jari, Team Jacob, Team PJ, Team Beck, Team Dylan, Team Lizzie, Team Raven, Team Jessie, Team Kate, Team Misty? And the rooms are as follows; Kate and Misty, Jessie and Jacob, Jari and Dylan.  
> Fandom(s): Twilight, Good Luck Charlie, Victorious, Lizzie McGuire, That’s So Raven, Jessie, Akeelah and the Bee, Pokémon  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Six self-proclaimed bad boys and bad girls from different backgrounds come together in one house for three months. In Cancun, Mexico, alliances will be made, as well as new enemies "You don’t want none from me!", and of course fights will happen "Look at your weave on the floor b*tch! Look at your face!"  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Drug/Alcohol Abuse, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.  
> Cast  
> Jari Cullen…Freddie Highmore  
> Jacob Black…Taylor Lautner  
> Dylan Chu…Sean Michael Afable  
> Jessie Prescott…Debby Ryan  
> Kate Sanders…Ashlie Brillault  
> Misty M…Rachael Lillis

Cancun, MEX BBAGC Home The Next Day

Since it was time for the roommates to go back home, they were all packing their stuff. Before the roommates got back, the producers had allowed Lizzie into the house with a guard so that she would be able to get her things as well. All of them headed outside after packing where a van was waiting for them, they put their things in the back before the van drove them to the airport so that they could return home. After their flight, a limo picked them up and then took the roommates back to the mansion.

_Jacob- Santa Barbara was a blast, but it's good to be in Mexico again._

_Jari- I came to Santa Barbara to have a good time and that's exactly what the fuck I did._

_Jessie- I don't know what to say about Santa Barbara, I came here with one friend and one enemy, but now I'm leaving with two enemies._

_Kate- My inner bad girl was brought out in Santa Barbara, but I don't regret a thing._

It was a couple of hours after the roomates got back, that a limo pulled up outside the house. Sitting inside the limo were two people, one of them was a young man wearing a white polo and jeans. " _A real bad boy knows how to have a good time and party._ " Dylan. Age:22. Nickname: The Wild Pistol. Hometown: Chicago, Illnois. " _People normally know when to not say shit to me, because I don't react well to that. It's time to show these bitches what a bad boy really is._ " Sitting next to Dylan was a young woman wearing a yellow tanktop with red suspenders and light blue denim shorts. " _I have a huge reputation for getting in trouble._ " Misty. Age 21. Nickname: The Femme Fatale. Hometown: Boston, Massachusetts. " _Most people don't see that I'm evil and conniving, but that works to my advantage. If any of my roommates touch me, it's on. We don't pull hair in Boston, we throw hands._ "

Misty and Dylan then walked inside the house. "Are any of you bitches home!?" shouted Dylan.

All four of the roommates then came downstairs and gave both Misty and Dylan hugs and then everyone introduced themselves.

***

El Hunter Later That Night

_Misty- Tonight we're going a club named El Hunter, I can hardly wait to dance and see how my roommates get down._

It was a couple of hours later that all six young adults got dressed and went outside where a limo was parked and waiting for them. The limo then pulled off and took them to the club and everyone exited the limo. They then went inside and passed the line before separating, Jacob, Jari, and Misty were out on the dancefloor while Kate, Jessie, and Dylan were taking shots at the bar.

_Dylan- I decided to hang with Jessie and Kate tonight, the rest of my roommates look weak._

Jari noticed that Kate kept staring at him and started to get very irritated. "What the hell is her problem?" he asked.

"What's wrong?" asked Misty.

"That stupid bitch over there keeps staring in my direction and whispering."

"What are you going to do?" she inquired.

"I'm not dealing with it right now."

Once it was time to go, the six roommates got in the limo and it sped off to the house. Jari had his head resting on Jacob's shoulder trying to sleep, and he heard Kate whispering to Jessie and calling him 'fake'. At first Misty thought that Kate was talking to her and confronted her, but Kate denied it which pretty much confirmed that she was talking about Jari. Jari barely opened his eyes, and then decided to go back to sleep. 

_Jari- So Kate decided to come at me cause she thought I was sleeping. That bitch may have jumped Lizzie and beat her up, but what the fuck makes her think that she can take me? I'll deal with this shit later._

***

BBAGC Home

The limo pulled up in front of the house and all six of the roommates climbed out. Jessie and Kate went into the kitchen, Misty and Jacob decided to go to their rooms, while Dylan went into the phone room to make a call. Jari decided to find Jessie and Kate, not appreciating the fact that Kate was talking about him behind his back when he had done nothing to her.

_Jari- So I decide to confront Kate. If she thought that she was going to get away with disrespecting me, then she's got another thing coming. And of course I find her fat ass in front of fridge eating like usual._

Jari approached Kate who was standing in front of the refrigerator. "What's your problem Kate? Cause you was talking shit about me in the club and when I was sleeping in the limo, I heard you say the guy who's sleeping."

"Bitch, I don't like you." Kate said, looking at him.

"And I don't fucking like you either."

Jari then stepped closer to Kate and got into her face.

"Get out of my face." said Kate.

"I'm in your fucking face."

_Kate- So this little chihuahua wants to pop off at me and is all in my face saying "What are you going to do? Shut the fuck up." I literally take my hand and mush him, let me introduce my hand to your face._

Kate then pushed Jari's head back and Jari bounced back and started punching her in the face as she grabbed his shirt. One security ran and grabbed Jari, Kate was swinging at him and missing as another security guard came in and grabbed Kate as well. Kate was then led to another part of the room by the security guard while Misty and Jacob came into the room and were watching everything from the background.

"Look at your weave on the floor bitch!" screamed Jari as he was still being held back by security. "Look at your face."

"My face still cute." Kate said, and then shrugged her shoulders as Jessie stood next to her.

"You're fat!"

_Kate- Jari, all I said was that I thought you were being fake for making up with Jacob so quickly after you guys got into it. I didn't even mention the fact that your eyesbrows look burnt, so you just need to chill out._

Security released Jari and Kate and then the former grabbed Kate's weave off of the floor and turned on the burner to the oven before placing the weave on it and letting it burn. In the background, Jacob was telling Kate and Jari to calm down and chill.

"Watch it burn bitch." said Jari. "I didn't do shit to you but your fat ass want to-"

Kate then charged at Jari and they fought again with Jari punching her in the head as the security guards once again tried to separate them. Jari grabbed Kate's hair and was kicking as the security guards lifted him into the air, one of the security guards yelled at Jari to release Kate and he couldn't kick since his leg was being held. Finally they managed to separate the two as Jari was shouting that Kate had hit him first.

"You hit me first, you're going to keep getting fucked up. Look at your nose." said Jari before security led him out of the room.

Next Chapter: A photoshoot brings a shocking surprise for the roommates, while a fight nearly happens after Dylan spits on Jessie.

By the way here's a sneakpeek for the reunion.

_“Tonight on part one of a special two-part Bad Boys and Girls Club Reunion.” Tanisha said._

_[Jari yelling at all the other roommates in the limo]_

_[Picture of all ten of the roommates flash by]_

_“The boys and girls have returned for some serious reality rehab. They’ve had five months of beauty sleep and plenty of time to simmer since they moved out of the house.”_

_[Pictures of posts on the online message board flash by.]_

_“Since then, the message boards have been ablaze with new controversies. There are sure to be several major surprises.”_

_“You stupid bitch!"_

_Lizzie- I think today’s going to be absolute madness._

_“That's not funny."_

_Jari- I’m here for revenge, I’m not excited to see anyone._

_“Get the fuck up and do something.”_

_Jacob- Hopefully PJ grew some balls since the last time I saw him._

_“You’re sitting here lying.”_

_Beck- Jacob, I hate you._

_“Bitch, my daughter will never have to lay on her back for a free meal.”_

_Raven- Jessie crossed the line with me, there’s no turning back from that._

_“You’re a cheeseburger away from obese.”_

_Jessie- These bitches have no idea what I have in store for them._

_“Oh, poor baby."_

_Dylan- Jacob’s a two faced punk, I’mma have to lay him out._

_“You ain’t nothing but a lowlife bitch!”_

_Kate- I could live without ever seeing Jessie again._

_“Do you want to get punched in the face again?”_

_PJ- Jessie kisses my ass all the time, because she’s afraid that I’m gonna knock her out when I see her._

_“You're disrespecting yourself right now."_

_Misty- After this, I’m done with them._

_“Who was the baddest boy and/or the baddest girl in the house? Well today, we’re about to find out. It’s time to put up or shut up.”_

_[Dylan arguing with Jacob and Bella]_

_[Dylan spitting in Jessie’s face]_

_“You’re a bad mom.” Jessie said, shrugging her shoulders as she looked at Raven._

_“You’re sitting there talking shit!” Raven shouted at Jessie._

_[Raven standing over Jessie and punching her in the face]_

_[PJ standing over Jacob]_

_“What the fuck are you going to do?” PJ asked Jacob as he got in his face._

_[Jacob throwing PJ to the ground and punching him]_   
  
_“No bitch, shut the fuck up!” Misty shouted at Kate as she put her hand up._

_[All the other roommates had looks of shock on their face]_

_“Jessie and I had a little secret going on.” Kate told Tanisha._

_“Like…” Tanisha said._

_[PJ standing up and yelling into the audience]_

_“I don’t give a fuck if you’re from NY, I’m from Oklahoma!” he shouted._   
  
_[Jari shouting at the camera from the audience]_

_“PJ  just got fucked up in his own hood!” Jari shouted._   
  
_“He stood there while you got spit on dumbass!” Kate stood up and yelled at Jessie._

_[Lizzie grabbing Kate’s hair and punching her in the face]_

_“You suck dick for the money you do have.” PJ told Jessie._

_“Don’t look at me cross eyed, I will break your damn jaw right now!” Jari shouted at Beck._

_[Jacob charging at Jessie]_

_[Jacob being taken backstage]_

_“I just bashed her fucking head in.”_

_[Beck kicking Jessie in the head]_

_[Misty slapping Beck]_

_“Is he lying about the fisting video?”_

_[Misty flicking Dylan in the forehead]_

_[Jacob fighting Beck]_

_[PJ throwing water and fighting Jessie]_

_[Jari punching PJ in the face]_

_[Kate charging at Jessie]_

_[Misty pulling Kate’s hair and holding her down]_

_[PJ shoving Lizzie back and Lizzie socking him in the face]_

_[Jari standing up and throwing a pillow at Jessie]_

_[Beck fighting audience member as a security guard tries to pull him off]_

_[Raven having PJ in a headlock and punching him at the same time]_

_“Everybody better get ready.”_

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Bad Boys and Girls Club - Cancun  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. I picked their personalities but some were changed since not everyone could be ‘bad’. Who’s team will you be on? Team Jari, Team Jacob, Team PJ, Team Beck, Team Dylan, Team Lizzie, Team Raven, Team Jessie, Team Kate, Team Misty? And the rooms are as follows; Kate and Misty, Jessie and Jacob, Jari and Dylan. I can't believe how long it's been since I've updated this story, don't worry, I plan on finishing it.  
> Fandom(s): Twilight, Good Luck Charlie, Victorious, Lizzie McGuire, That’s So Raven, Jessie, Akeelah and the Bee, Pokémon  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Six self-proclaimed bad boys and bad girls from different backgrounds come together in one house for three months. In Cancun, Mexico, alliances will be made, as well as new enemies "You don’t want none from me!", and of course fights will happen "Look at your weave on the floor b*tch! Look at your face!"  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Drug/Alcohol Abuse, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.  
> Cast  
> Jari Cullen…Freddie Highmore  
> Jacob Black…Taylor Lautner  
> PJ Duncan…Jason Dolley  
> Beck Oliver…Avan Jogia  
> Dylan Chu…Sean Michael Afable  
> Lizzie McGuire…Hilary Duff  
> Raven Baxter… Raven Symone  
> Jessie Prescott…Debby Ryan  
> Kate Sanders…Ashlie Brillault  
> Misty M…Rachael Lillis

BBAGC Home The Livingroom A Few Days Later

Kate and Jessie were both sitting on the couch talking about the fight between her and Jari that happened a couple of days ago, a huge knot was visible on Kate's forehead from, where Jari had punched her, so far Kate had managed to stay out of Jari's way in order to avoid another fight. Jari on the otherhand still couldn't understand why Kate had come at him the way she did, and decided that perhaps it was time to get Kate out of the house. He and Dylan were talking in their room when Jari decided to go downstairs and confront Kate, he wondered if she was scared of him beating her up again. The young man overheard Kate and Jessie talking about the house being haunted and that's when he decided to give his input on what he thought the house was haunted with.

"You know what I think? I think the house is haunted with a bunch of a dirty sluts." laughed Jari, after walking through the livingroom.

"I'm not even trying to fuck with you today. Why-" started Kate.

"I think she wants another knot on her head. What happened there?"

Jari then pointed to the knot on Kate's forehead and laughed, Kate had thought he was weak, but the joke ended up being on her.

"Honestly, I'll still hit you again first."

Kate got up from the couch and into the younger man's face before pushing Jari's head back and Jari quickly placed both of his hands at the side of her head and tried to punch her but she was grabbing his hands, preventing him from landing the hits. The two then started to struggle across the room, before Jari finally managed to punch her and then sling her across the floor as security guards finally rushed in and grabbed the two of them. Kate then made to go after Jari but the security guard had a firm grip on her, meanwhile the security guard holding Jari then ordered him to go back upstairs to his room.

"Look at you, you got capped right in your face." taunted Jari and then security escorted him back to his room.

***

Outside

The phone had rung several hours earlier, Jessie was the one who had answered and it turned that someone from a company named _Pink Kitty_ wanted to do a photoshoot with all the bad boys and bad girls, she was so excited and ran out of the phone room in order to let her roommates know. After everyone finished putting on their best clothes and in the girl's case, hair and make-up, they all headed outside in order to meet the person who would be taking their pictures.

"Hey bad boys and bad girls, ready to start shooting?" asked their photographer, Nugiha.

"Yes!" All six of the roommates replied.

The photographer took several different photos with the roommates in different poses, everyone was having a good time. Elsewhere, a limo pulled up outside the house and the first to step out of the limo was Lizzie wearing a white tanktop and blue jeans, followed by Raven wearing a blue button-up and black jeans, PJ wearing a black short sleeve shirt and shorts, and Beck wearing a button-up and camouflage pants.

[ **A montage is shown featuring Lizzie's fight with Jessie and Kate, Raven arguing with PJ and fighting Jessie, PJ's fights with Jessie and punching Jari in the limo, and Beck partying with the other roommates.** ]

_Raven- I'm back bitches._

_Lizzie- The real bad girl is back._

_PJ- I can still fight with shorts on, that's no problem._

_Beck- I can't wait to see their faces when we walk in._

Back at the photoshoot, Nugiha told the roommates to pose for one last photo and after taking the photo, Nugiha informed one of the guys that there were more ladies coming and that it was time to bring them in. Everyone's jaw dropped when suddenly in walked Lizzie, Raven, PJ, and Beck, none of them could believe that this was happening.

_Jessie- So I'm with my roommates having a good time and taking pictures, the sun is nice, the beach is great and then suddenly the four bugs who got stomped out of the house walk in.  Like what the fuck?_

The tension was so thick between the roommates that it could be cut with a knife, at first it was silent, before Nugiha told everyone that it was time for them to take more pictures. There were a lot of the side comments and smack talk in between pictures, but all ten of the bad boys and girls managed to get through the pictures without any drama. After the pictures were done, the camera packed up and everyone headed over to the patio area. Sitting at the table was PJ and Beck, Lizzie was standing in front of the table, on the couch was Jessie, Kate, Misty, Jacob, Dylan, and Jari, and Raven was sitting on a chair in front of them.

_Raven- I came to fight, so who wants to step to me?_

"So does anybody want revenge?" asked Raven. "I don't know, I came to fight."

"I can see that, who do you want to fight?" Jacob questioned his friend.

"Anybody. Does anyone want to fight?." But no response came and Raven got up from the chair and headed over the table where the others were. "Okay, that's what I thought."

_Jessie- Raven is so extra. You want to fight? Okay, we all get it._

"I honestly don't have anything to say." Jessie said.

"You never do." PJ chimed in, as he scoffed from his seat.

"I actually want to address Kate." Lizzie said, walking up to her and sliding into a chair nearby. "Don't get me wrong okay, I could give two fucks whether you believe this or not. But Jessie's supposed to be your friend right? Well she was talking mad shit about you."

"I was not." denied Jessie.

_Kate- So Lizzie expects me to stop being friends with Jessie because of what she says, bitch Jessie already told me everything, so why would I believe you?_

"You can believe who you want to believe." said Lizzie.

"I need to make one last point and then I'm done talking. Jessie, I'm done fighting you. PJ, you don't want to fight. and Kate, I'm going to slap you before I leave. So tell me when you're ready." Raven said and then got up again and headed to the couch.

"What?" asked Kate looking very confused.

"And nobody better jump in!" screamed Lizzie from behind Raven.

_Raven- I was so disgusted when Lizzie told me that my replacement grew some balls and wanted to fight everybody. Well I'm here, so let's see what she wants to do now._

"I'm going to slap your ass and then walk out of this house. Are you ready?" Raven said, after sitting down again.

"No" Kate said.

"What happened to your balls Kate?" 

"Bitch, you were talking shit!" shouted Lizzie.

"You were talking shit and jumping people Kate, what happened to that?" Raven asked as she got up and walked over to where Kate was sitting on the couch.

_Kate- Raven why me? You don't know me, but if you think I'm weak, you've got another thing coming._

"Jessie, if I slap Kate, are you jumping in?"

"Are you serious?" Kate said, looking at Raven in disbelief.

"I'm dead serious _Katie_."

Raven then put her hands together as she looked from Jessie and Kate and the moved to stand over the latter, she then looked over at Misty who was sitting next to her.

"And you don't know me so I know this looks bad, but when you see it on TV, you'll know why." she told her.

Kate then looked up at her before Raven raised a hand and gave Kate a hard slap across the face, Kate then kicked her away from the couch before she got up and grabbed Kate's legs and pulled her off the couch as she was still kicking her feet in the air. Kate tried to get back up but Raven had her in a vice grip as she began punching her repeatedly in the face. Jessie then tried to grab Raven, but was quickly stopped by Lizzie.

"No, y'all not jumping in!" screamed Lizzie.

_Jessie- So Raven wants to slap Kate all of a sudden? I'm lost, these bitches are stupid. Go home._

"Punk ass bitches, they're just sitting here taking it, I can't-" Dylan said, not believing how cowardly his roommates were being.

"Tell me about it." agreed Jari.

_Dylan- There's literally crickets in here. Everybody's mouth is zipped shut, nobody has shit to say._

"Shut the fuck up because you was talking to shit to Misty about Jari." replied Jessie, as she got in his face.

"Bitch, get the fuck out of here."

_Jessie- Dylan just shut the fuck up, no one asked for your opinion. You are nothing but a caged animal who deserves to be in a zoo._

Jessie then tried to walk away, but Dylan grabbed her arm and shoved her to the ground.  Just as Jessie was about to get up, Dylan leaned over her and spit into her face. She quickly got to her feet and into Dylan's face and shoved him back repeatedly as Dylan kept stepping closer to her.  Security guards rushed onto the scene and one grabbed ahold of Raven and tried to pull her off of Kate, while another separated Dylan from Jessie. Finally the security guards had managed to pull Raven away from Jessie and over to where Lizzie was.

"Are you fucking alright!?" screamed Jessie.

_Jessie- Dylan, I thought you were the top of world in Chi Town. But what you did was the lowest of the low._

"Calm down." Misty said, quickly grabbing ahold of Jessie. "Let's go wash your face off."

_PJ- I'm going to save everything for the reunion, but this is definitely not the last you'll see of me._

Raven, Lizzie, PJ, and Beck then went outside and got into a van that took them all to the airport. Back in the house, Kate and Jessie were cleaning off their faces, Misty had warned Jessie to clean very thoroughly because she didn't know what diseases Dylan might have. When they were finished, it was revealed that Raven had given Kate a black eye and her busted lip. It had taken longer for Kate to clean her face since her mouth wouldn't stop bleeding.

***

BBAGC Home The Next Day

All of the roommates were outside laughing and talking on the patio, since their time in the bad boys and girls club house was coming to an end. They'd all made a pact the night before that no matter if they liked one another or not, a truce would be called so that the rest of the time in the house would remain peaceful. After a peaceful chat, all of them were in the rooms packing. Once everyone was finished, they all gathered downstairs until they heard the phone ring.

"I'm not getting that." said Jari.

_Jari- It's hard to say goodbye to everyone we've been through hell and back in this house._

Jacob laughed before heading to phone room, a voice told him that Kate's ride was here and to send her out. "Kate." he said, after walking back to where the others were.

Kate then teared up and she was given hugs by Jacob, Misty, Jessie, and Dylan before grabbing her suitcases and walking out of the house.

_Jessie- I never thought I would call Kate a friend, but thank you accepting me because I know I drive you crazy._

_Kate- It's really hit me that our time here is over. At the end of this, I learned to let my guard down and gained true friendships._

[ **A montage shows Kate walking into the house and hugging Jessie and Lizzie.** ]

_I used to not have sympathy for anyone._

[ **Kate pulling Lizzie's hair and mushing Jari.** ]

_At the end of the day, I'm leaving with a completely different attitude on things._

The phone rang again, and this time Jessie was the one who went to the phone room, a voice then told her to sent Misty out.

"Misty." said Jessie as she came back into the livingroom.

Tears came to Misty's eyes as she was given hugs by Jessie, Jari, Jacob, and Dylan. After they let her go, Misty told them all bye before she walked out of the house with her suitcases and got into the waiting limo.

_Misty- So I wasn't the house for that long, but I met some great people._

[ **A montage shows Misty walking into the house with Dylan, partying in the club, confronting Kate in the limo.** ]

_Goodbye bad boys and girls club. Can't wait to see you all at the reunion._

Dylan walked into the room once the phone rang and this time, a voice told him that it was time for Jessie to go. "Jessie." he said, walking back into the room.

_Jacob- I'm not Jessie's biggest fan, but if I ever got spit on, I'd be in jail and that person would be in an ambulance._

Jessie hugged Jari and Jacob before walking outside with her suitcase and getting into the limo.

_Jessie- I feel like I've grown as a person. I'm definitely not who I was walking into this house._

[ **A montage shows Jessie walking into the house, arguing with PJ and Jacob, her fights with PJ and Raven.** ]

_I've learned to respect people more but Dylan, this is not the end of you spitting on me. Trust me._

When the phone rang again, finally Jari couldn't take the suspense anymore and decided to be the one to go to the phone room this time. He was told that it was Dylan's time.

"Dylan."

Jacob and Jari both hugged Dylan before he walked out of the house with his suitcases.

_Dylan- Well it looks like my time in the bad boys and girls club is over. I have no regrets._

[ **A montage shows Dylan walking into the house, dancing with Jessie and Kate at the club, arguing with Jessie.** ]

_If you don't like me, then it's personal and doesn't have shit to do with Dylan._

Jacob and Jari then went outside after Dylan left, and the two of them lay on a huge white bed near the pool area.  "Remember this bed?" asked Jari.

"Yeah, I remember Jari, I wanted one like it at home." laughed Jacob. "Who would've thought that you and I would end up being the closest."

"I didn't at first."

"Do you really want to go?" he asked his friend.

"Let's not leave Jake, why don't you and I just to go together? Seriously dude, let's just to go to La Push together."

Jacob smirked before grabbing Jari's hand and pulling him to his feet and inside the house, the two of them then started walking to different places located in the house and bid it goodbye.  The two then grabbed their suitcases and then walked out to the limo, arms around each other's shoulders, and got inside.

_Jari- Being in the bad boys and girls house isn't what I expected._

[ **A montage shows Jari walking into the house, laughing on the kitchen table, fighting Kate, arguing with PJ in the limo, and throwing water at Jacob and Bella.** ]

_I've never done anything less then what I wanted to do. I'm always going to stick up for myself and fight I have to fight. But now I'm coming out of this experience even stronger than before._

_Jacob- I had a fucking blast, even though people tried to fuck with me._

[ **A montage shows Jacob walking into the house, drinking in the club, screaming at PJ in the limo and slamming him against the seat.** ]

_Anyone can fight or get fucked up. But being a bad boy(or girl) is just about being who you are.  Jari I fucking love you man, you're real and you're stuck with me forever so deal with it._

The limo then took off towards the airport.

Here's another sneakpeek for reunion:

_“Check out this mayhem.”_

_[_ _In the aftermath of the crazy fight that happened the night before, all the roommates decided to sit down and have a house meeting. But when all of them went downstairs, they noticed that a roommate was missing. Jacob asked where Beck went, but no one could give him an answer. Jari was too pissed the other night to think about where his roommate disappeared off to, the only thing he knew was that Beck was the one who held him back and one of the people that had spoken to him on the patio. Lizzie then left the room and came back with a note in her hand, apparently it was from Beck._

_Beck- I'm leaving the Bad Boys and Girls club, personally I'm not really feeling my roommates after last night. And not only that, but there was a family emergency back home that I needed to take care of. I thought that we were all supposed to come here to change and better ourselves, but it's look like I'm the only who gives a shit about that. I think it'll be better if I go without any goodbyes, I wasn't really close to anyone in the house, so why would I tell them bye?_

_"So Beck left?" asked Jari._

_Lizzie nodded her head before speaking. "Yeah, that's what the note said."_

_"That's too bad." he said, without any real remorse.]_

_“They’re just childish little bitches, that’s why I left the house. If they weren’t weak, then they would’ve talked shit when I still in the house. But they waited until I was gone to say something. I wouldn’t do that, no no no.” Beck said, and then put his hand in Jari’s face. “I don’t know why they didn’t show this, but Jari wanted to leave the house once upon a time. But guess who stopped him, it sure as hell wasn’t Jacob, it was me. I_ _was the one who stopped him, when people had problems, I tried to stop them. But when I left, he’s sitting there acting like he didn’t give a shit when we were supposed to be cool.”_

_“Why is your hand in my face?” asked Jari._

_“Don’t get smart with me.” replied Beck, putting his hand in Jari’s face again._

_“Don’t fucking get smart with me!”_

_“Wait, why are you getting-“ Beck was then cut off as Jari got out of his seat and stood over him. “Woah, woah, woah.”_

_“Beck, you’re a punk bitch! I will fuck you up.” Jari said, waving his finger around in Beck’s face._

_“I didn’t know you had a problem with me.”_

_“You know why? Because you’re fake!”_

_Beck then stood up before Jari tackled him back onto the couch he had been sitting in and started punching him in the face._


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Bad Boys and Girls Club - Cancun  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. I picked their personalities but some were changed since not everyone could be ‘bad’. Who’s team will you be on? Team Jari, Team Jacob, Team PJ, Team Beck, Team Dylan, Team Lizzie, Team Raven, Team Jessie, Team Kate, Team Misty? And the rooms are as follows; Kate and Misty, Jessie and Jacob, Jari and Dylan. I'm also going to explain that when you see **[montage or clip]** and **_Interview-_**.  
>  Fandom(s): Twilight, Good Luck Charlie, Victorious, Lizzie McGuire, That’s So Raven, Jessie, Akeelah and the Bee, Pokémon  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Six self-proclaimed bad boys and bad girls from different backgrounds come together in one house for three months. In Cancun, Mexico, alliances will be made, as well as new enemies "You don’t want none from me!", and of course fights will happen "Look at your weave on the floor b*tch! Look at your face!"  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Drug/Alcohol Abuse, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.  
> Cast  
> Jari Cullen…Freddie Highmore  
> Jacob Black…Taylor Lautner  
> PJ Duncan…Jason Dolley  
> Beck Oliver…Avan Jogia  
> Dylan Chu…Sean Michael Afable  
> Lizzie McGuire…Hilary Duff  
> Raven Baxter… Raven Symone  
> Jessie Prescott…Debby Ryan  
> Kate Sanders…Ashlie Brillault  
> Misty M…Rachael Lillis

**Reunion Part 1**

_“Tonight on part one of a special two-part Bad Boys and Girls Club Reunion.” Tanisha said._

_[Jari yelling at all the other roommates in the limo]_

_[Picture of all ten of the roommates flash by]_

_“The boys and girls have returned for some serious reality rehab. They’ve had five months of beauty sleep and plenty of time to simmer since they moved out of the house.”_

_[Pictures of posts on the online message board flash by.]_

_“Since then, the message boards have been ablaze with new controversies. There are sure to be several major surprises.”_

_“You stupid bitch!"_

_Lizzie- I think today’s going to be absolute madness._

_“That's not funny."_

_Jari- I’m here for revenge, I’m not excited to see anyone._

_“Get the fuck up and do something.”_

_Jacob- Hopefully PJ grew some balls since the last time I saw him._

_“You’re sitting here lying.”_

_Beck- Jacob, I hate you._

_“Bitch, my daughter will never have to lay on her back for a free meal.”_

_Raven- Jessie crossed the line with me, there’s no turning back from that._

_“You’re a cheeseburger away from obese.”_

_Jessie- These bitches have no idea what I have in store for them._

_“Oh, poor baby."_

_Dylan- Jacob’s a two faced punk, I’mma have to lay him out._

_“You ain’t nothing but a lowlife bitch!”_

_Kate- I could live without ever seeing Jessie again._

_“Do you want to get punched in the face again?”_

_PJ- Jessie kisses my ass all the time, because she’s afraid that I’m gonna knock her out when I see her._

_“You're disrespecting yourself right now."_

_Misty- After this, I’m done with them._

_“Who was the baddest boy and/or the baddest girl in the house? Well today, we’re about to find out. It’s time to put up or shut up.”_

_[Dylan arguing with Jacob and Bella]_

_[Dylan spitting in Jessie’s face]_

_“You’re a bad mom.” Jessie said, shrugging her shoulders as she looked at Raven._

_“You’re sitting there talking shit!” Raven shouted at Jessie._

_[Raven standing over Jessie and punching her in the face]_

_[PJ standing over Jacob]_

_“What the fuck are you going to do?” PJ asked Jacob as he got in his face._

_[Jacob throwing PJ to the ground and punching him]_   
  
_“No bitch, shut the fuck up!” Misty shouted at Kate as she put her hand up._

_[All the other roommates had looks of shock on their face]_

_“Jessie and I had a little secret going on.” Kate told Tanisha._

_“Like…” Tanisha said._

_[PJ standing up and yelling into the audience]_

_“I don’t give a fuck if you’re from NY, I’m from Oklahoma!” he shouted._   
  
_[Jari shouting at the camera from the audience]_

_“PJ  just got fucked up in his own hood!” Jari shouted._   
  
_“He stood there while you got spit on dumbass!” Kate stood up and yelled at Jessie._

_[Lizzie grabbing Kate’s hair and punching her in the face]_

_“You suck dick for the money you do have.” PJ told Jessie._

_“Don’t look at me cross eyed, I will break your damn jaw right now!” Jari shouted at Beck._

_[Jacob charging at Jessie]_

_[Jacob being taken backstage]_

_“I just bashed her fucking head in.”_

_[Beck kicking Jessie in the head]_

_[Misty slapping Beck]_

_“Is he lying about the fisting video?”_

_[Misty flicking Dylan in the forehead]_

_[Jacob fighting Beck]_

_[PJ throwing water and fighting Jessie]_

_[Jari punching PJ in the face]_

_[Kate charging at Jessie]_

_[Misty pulling Kate’s hair and holding her down]_

_[PJ shoving Lizzie back and Lizzie socking him in the face]_

_[Jari standing up and throwing a pillow at Jessie]_

_[Beck fighting audience member as a security guard tries to pull him off]_

_[Raven having PJ in a headlock and punching him at the same time]_

_“Everybody better get ready.”_

Los Angeles, CA The Reunion Stage

The reunion stage was set up with one four seater couch(facing vertically), Tanisha's chair, and two three seater couches(one facing horizontally and the other facing vertically). Everyone was backstage prepping for the reunion, while the host, former bad girl Tanisha Thomas was on the stage. She walked to the center of the stage and looked out at the audience, there had to be a few hundred people who were all spread out over this stadium. The crowd clapped loudly and was cheering as they saw her come into their sights, she had a lot of fans.

"Welcome to the first bad boys and girls reunion. I'm Tanisha Thomas, the godmother to all bad girls. And I will be hosting this reunion." Tanisha said, beaming as everyone clapped even louder. "Now I'm no stranger to drama myself but this season's bad boys and girls really brought their A-game. So without further ado, let's welcome to the stage the remaining six bad boys and girls who made it to end."

Kate came out first wearing a black dress with her hair in a side ponytail, followed by Dylan wearing a white shirt and jeans, Misty wearing a powder blue dress with her red hair down, Jacob wearing a black polo and white jeans, Jessie wearing a pink dress with her long hair down in curls, and Jari wearing a red and black tracksuit jacket with black shorts. Everyone hugged and greeted Tanisha one by one, before taking their seats. Jari and Jacob took a seat on one of three seaters leaving a space in between them, Kate and Dylan took a seat on the second three seater leaving room for one more person, while Jessie and Misty took a seat on the four seater leaving room for two more people on either side of Misty.

"Welcome bad boys and girls, tonight's reunion is sure to be pretty explosive. You all look amazing, how's everybody?" asked Tanisha.

"I'm great." laughed Kate.

"Awesome." Jacob said.

"I'm ready." added Jari.

"And how does it feel to make it to end?" Tanisha asked everyone.

"Amazing." Dylan said.

"It wasn't easy, but we're here." Misty said.

"So Jessie, Jari, and Jacob, congrats for being the only originals to make it to the end." Tanisha said. 

"Thank you." replied Jessie, smiling. "I never thought I would make it."

"I thought I would be out the first two days." Jacob said.

Jari shrugged his shoulders before speaking. "I was mostly chill the whole time."

"Didn't you fight Kate over some petty bullshit?" questioned Jessie. 

"Shut the fuck up Jessie, she got what she deserved." Jari said, glaring at her.

"Hold on guys, I'm going to get the full story. Let's roll the clip." interrupted Tanisha.

**[Jari noticed that Kate kept staring at him and started to get very irritated. "What the hell is her problem?" he asked.**

**"What's wrong?" asked Misty.**

**"That stupid bitch over there keeps staring in my direction and whispering."**

**"What are you going to do?" she inquired.**

**"I'm not dealing with it right now."]**

**[Jari approached Kate who was standing in front of the refrigerator. "What's your problem Kate? Cause you was talking shit about me in the club and when I was sleeping in the limo, I heard you say the guy who's sleeping."**

**"Bitch, I don't like you." Kate said, looking at him.**

**"And I don't fucking like you either."**

**Jari then stepped closer to Kate and got into her face.**

**"Get out of my face." said Kate.**

**"I'm in your fucking face."**

**_Kate- So this little chihuahua wants to pop off at me and is all in my face saying "What are you going to do? Shut the fuck up." I literally take my hand and mush him, let me introduce my hand to your face._ **

**Kate then pushed Jari's head back and Jari bounced back and started punching her in the face as she grabbed his shirt. One security ran and grabbed Jari, Kate was swinging at him and missing as another security guard came in and grabbed Kate as well. Kate was then led to another part of the room by the security guard while Misty and Jacob came into the room and were watching everything from the background.**

**"Look at your weave on the floor bitch!" screamed Jari as he was still being held back by security. "Look at your face."]**

**["You know what I think? I think the house is haunted with a bunch of a dirty sluts." laughed Jari, after walking through the livingroom.**

**"I'm not even trying to fuck with you today. Why-" started Kate.**

**"I think she wants another knot on her head. What happened there?"**

**Jari then pointed to the knot on Kate's forehead and laughed, Kate had thought he was weak, but the joke ended up being on her.**

**"Honestly, I'll still hit you again first."**

**Kate got up from the couch and into the younger man's face before pushing Jari's head back and Jari quickly placed both of his hands at the side of her head and tried to punch her but she was grabbing his hands, preventing him from landing the hits. The two then started to struggle across the room, before Jari finally managed to punch her and then sling her across the floor as security guards finally rushed in and grabbed the two of them. Kate then made to go after Jari but the security guard had a firm grip on her, meanwhile the security guard holding Jari then ordered him to go back upstairs to his room.**

**"Look at you, you got capped right in your face." taunted Jari and then security escorted him back to his room.]**

"After watching that, what do you have to say Kate?" asked Tanisha, looking over at her.

"He had no real reason to have a problem with me." replied Kate.

"Fuck you Kate! Where we watching the same clip?" Jari yelled.

"I don't think Kate won that fight, but I think it's because Jari's so tiny and she didn't want to hurt him." Jessie said.

"Jari, what is your beef with Kate?" questioned Tanisha.

"She's a fake bitch. Here's the thing Tanisha, I didn't originally have a problem with Kate but when she talked shit on me for no reason, I had to whoop her ass and that's what I did. And if Jessie wants to keep running her mouth about it, she can get the Kate treatment." Jari replied.

The crowd cheered at hearing his response.

"He's right, before that fight, Kate and Jari were cool." Dylan said.

"Jessie, I see you're giving Dylan looks." said Tanisha.

Jessie rolled her eyes before speaking. "I just don't want to hear his voice."

"Look at how angry you get because of me."

"I'm not angry though." 

"Guys, let's practice some breathing." suggested Tanisha, trying to calm them down. "Who wants pie? I got pie."

"Get over it, it was five months ago." Dylan said.

"You spit in my face!"

Dylan then got up from his seat and went towards Jessie. "Oh, poor baby."

"Sit down gosh, your breath stinks!" Jessie said, as he was standing over her.

"You don't want to get spit in the face again bitch, shut up."

"Sit down."

Security quickly stood in between Dylan and Jessie, and Dylan once again leaned over Jessie and spit into her face. Jessie then stood up and tried to hit Dylan, but was being blocked by security who had pushed Dylan back who was laughing and making fake swings with his hands. He knew Jessie couldn't get to him and even if she could, there was nothing that she could to do to him.  Dylan was not intimidated by her in the least, she was weak and he knew it.

"What do you want to do Jessie? Are you going to swing again to the air?" he asked. "Weak bitch."

"Dylan, sit down." Tanisha ordered.

Jessie then went backstage in order to wash her face while Dylan went back to his seat next to Kate.

"Dylan, I have to ask, why the hell were you spitting on everybody!?" Tanisha asked.

"Fighting will get you sent home so that's why." Dylan replied.

Jessie then walked back on stage and took her seat.

"Dylan, why spit on Jessie?" Tanisha asked.

"Because Jessie's scum, that's how I feel about her." Dylan said. "I don't like her."

"But Dylan, that's the lowest thing you can do."

Dylan smirked. "I know, that's exactly why I did it again."

"And what would your family say if they saw?"

"Everyone told me to do it again." he told Tanisha.

"Jessie, you look like you have something to say." Tanisha said.

"Honestly, Dylan doing that makes him look like the very thing he accused me of being." Jessie told her.

"Whatever scum." Dylan taunted.

"Dylan wasn't the only one who had beef with Jessie, there was one bad girl who disappeared into the night after leaving the house." Tanisha said. "And coming out with her is one bad boy who left with a note to his roommates. Let's give a bad boys and girls welcome to Lizzie and Beck."

**[" _People automatically see the blond hair and go you're so_ _stupid_." Lizzie. Age:22. Nickname: The Blonde Vixen. Hometown: Los Angeles, California. " _But I'm far from it,_ _I don't think being a bad girl is fighting all the time over stupid shit, I can handle my own, but a grown woman should be able to talk out her issues without the craziness._ " **

**Lizzie dancing with Jari in the club, fighting Jessie and Kate, and storming down the street with cameras following her.]**

**[" _I'm laid back and chill._ " Beck. Age:21. Nickname: The Ladie’s Man. Hometown: New York City, New York. " _I was that popular guy in high school who played guitar, all the girls wanted me, and I went through plenty of them and still do today. I'm sure that coming into this house, there won't be a single girl that can avoid the bait I'll dish out. I'm not here for friends and I don't need no one on my side. I'll be cool until I feel that I've been disrespected, then things will go to a whole nother level._ "**

**Beck meeting everyone, fist pumping at the club, and the note left for his roommates.]**

The audience and the cast mates cheer loudly as the two of them walk on the stage and greet/hug Tanisha before taking their seats; Lizzie sat in between Jari and Jacob while Beck sat in between Jessie and Misty. Lizzie wore a black dress and her blond hair was tied back into a long straightened ponytail while Beck wore a black wifebeater and red jeans.

"It's good to see you two." Tanisha said, smiling at them. "How are you doing?"

"I'm great." Lizzie said.

"Good." Beck said.

"So let's start with Lizzie, you left the house after a mishap in Santa Barbara, let's roll the clip." Tanisha said.

**[While the roommates were waiting for the limo, there were a couple of cops that walked up to Lizzie and confronted her for having an open container. Lizzie was talking to the cops, while the other roommates were standing in the background watching.**

**_Jessie- Lizzie has an open container on the street and is talking to the cops. I know that if I was getting embarrased like that, then I would want someone to be there for me. So I'm going to be there for Lizzie._ **

**Jessie started talking to the cops and trying to defend Lizzie, but one of the police officers kept warning her to back away from him. But she kept going on and on, and the cop got fed up and twisted her wrist so that her hands were behind her back.**

**_Lizzie- Jessie's talking to the cops right now and getting involved, but it isn't her concern and she needs to let me handle things._ **

**The cops then handed the ticket to Jessie before telling her that she along with Lizzie were free to go. Once the cops released Lizzie, Jessie went over to her and was giggling and trying to make light of the situation.**

**_Lizzie- Jessie's in my face giggling, trying to make it better. But I was the one who took the rap when the beer was Kate's, I was the one who got the ticket. She just needs to get out of my face right now._ **

**"Fuck you bitch!" Lizzie shouted at Jessie before starting to walk away from her.**

**"Lizzie!" shouted Jessie, dropping Lizzie's purse on the ground.**

**_Jessie- I don't step out of my way often for people, and when I do, I expect them to appreciate what I did for them. ]_ **

**[Jessie then stood up and got in Lizzie's face. "You were not on the ground like I was, they didn't do that to you! Listen to me, you can pay the ticket in the mail."**

**"We can go back in the bar." Lizzie said, putting her hand up, Jessie then put started putting her hands in Lizzie's face and smacked Lizzie's hand down.**

**"No, don't shut me up Lizzie!"**

**_Lizzie- Jessie's putting her hands in my face, I put my hand up and she smacks my hand down. She's really pushing me to the edge._ **

**Jessie continued shouting at Lizzie that she could pay the ticket in the mail, while Lizzie didn't want to hear it and kept brushing her off. Finally she got fed up and shoved Lizzie twice, while Lizzie stopped her and grabbed her arms.**

**"We're not going to fight." said Jessie.**

**"We're not, so guess what?" Lizzie asked.**

**_Jari- I'm not surprised that Lizzie and Jessie are fighting, Jessie's still the same bitch she was from the first day._ **

**Lizzie then shoved Jessie to the ground and started choking her in the bushes, while Jessie was yelling at her to stop. The other roommmates stood and watched the fight for a minute, before Kate and Jacob ran over and tried to split them up. Kate was pulling Lizzie's hair in order to get her off of Jessie, and then Jessie managed to get Lizzie off her and started punching her in the face whilst Kate was still pulling her hair. Security guards then ran up and pulled Lizzie away from Jessie and Kate, just before Jessie landed one final punch into Lizzie's face.**

**"Lizzie! Your time is over!" shouted Kate.**

**The producers were telling Lizzie to get into the van, but Lizzie refused and started walking down the street as the cameras kept following her.]**

"So Lizzie, you and Jessie were supposed to be friends and you flipped on her. Why?" questioned Tanisha.

"Drinking and having an open container is a serious ticket, so I was very upset about it." Lizzie said. "And I just want to point out that Jessie pushed me first, otherwise that fight wouldn't have escalated the way it did."

"I was defending you from the cops!" Jessie replied.

"The beer was Kate's and the only reason I held it because you asked me to and we were best friends back then."

"So you're the victim right?"

"Shut up, you irrelevant hoe." Lizzie said, shaking her head in annoyance. "You might have won, but that was only because that follower jumped in."

Kate rolled her eyes and then spoke. "Excuse me?"

"Kate, why jump in the fight?" questioned Tanisha.

"At the time, I felt that Lizzie was in the wrong for attacking Jessie like that, so that's why I got involved." Kate said.

"That fight had nothing to do with you, that was a punk move." Jessie said.

"You fake bitch!" Kate screamed.

"How am I fake?"

"You were getting your ass whooped, I was your friend, so I was helping you!" Kate defended.

" I was the one who was beating Lizzie before you decided to be a punk and jump in my fight." Jessie told her.

"Hold on." Tanisha said.  

"Are you kidding me right now? I believed you when Lizzie said you were talking shit, but now I'm thinking that she might be right. Don't make me have to merk you, cause I will Jessie." 

Jessie ran her fingers through her curls. "Whatever Kate, we all know that you can't fight by yourself."

"What's happening?" asked Tanisha.

"I need to handle this." Kate said, as she leaned down and began taking off her heels. "I can do you one on one right now!"

Kate shouted at the top of her lungs as she hopped out of her seat and ran towards Jessie, and she grabbed ahold of Jessie's hair and then pulled the younger woman to the floor as she began punching her in the head.

Here's a sneakpeek for the final part.

_[Lizzie grabbing Kate’s hair and punching her in the face]_

_[Jacob throwing PJ to the ground]_

_[Raven walks out]_

_[PJ walks out]_

_[Jacob fighting Beck and Dylan]_

_[Misty yelling at Dylan]_

_[Raven standing over Jessie and punching her in the face]_


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Bad Boys and Girls Club - Cancun  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. I picked their personalities but some were changed since not everyone could be ‘bad’. Who’s team will you be on? Team Jari, Team Jacob, Team PJ, Team Beck, Team Dylan, Team Lizzie, Team Raven, Team Jessie, Team Kate, Team Misty? And the rooms are as follows; Kate and Misty, Jessie and Jacob, Jari and Dylan. I'm also going to explain that when you see **[montage or clip]** , **_Interview-_** , and _flashback_.  
>  Fandom(s): Twilight, Good Luck Charlie, Victorious, Lizzie McGuire, That’s So Raven, Jessie, Akeelah and the Bee, Pokémon  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Six self-proclaimed bad boys and bad girls from different backgrounds come together in one house for three months. In Cancun, Mexico, alliances will be made, as well as new enemies "You don’t want none from me!", and of course fights will happen "Look at your weave on the floor b*tch! Look at your face!"  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Drug/Alcohol Abuse, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.  
> Cast  
> Jari Cullen…Freddie Highmore  
> Jacob Black…Taylor Lautner  
> PJ Duncan…Jason Dolley  
> Beck Oliver…Avan Jogia  
> Dylan Chu…Sean Michael Afable  
> Lizzie McGuire…Hilary Duff  
> Raven Baxter… Raven Symone  
> Jessie Prescott…Debby Ryan  
> Kate Sanders…Ashlie Brillault  
> Misty M…Rachael Lillis

**Reunion Part 2**

The Reunion Stage

_"You spit in my face!"_

_Dylan then got up from his seat and went towards Jessie. "Oh, poor baby."_

_"Sit down gosh, your breath stinks!" Jessie said, as he was standing over her._

_"You don't want to get spit in the face again bitch, shut up."_

_"Sit down."_

_Security quickly stood in between Dylan and Jessie, and Dylan once again leaned over Jessie and spit into her face. Jessie then stood up and tried to hit Dylan, but was being blocked by security who had pushed Dylan back who was laughing and making fake swings with his hands. He knew Jessie couldn't get to him and even if she could, there was nothing that she could to do to him.  Dylan was not intimidated by her in the least, she was weak and he knew it._

_"What do you want to do Jessie? Are you going to swing again to the air?" he asked. "Weak bitch."_

***

"Are you kidding me right now? I believed you when Lizzie said you were talking shit, but now I'm thinking that she might be right. Don't make me have to merk you, cause I will Jessie." 

Jessie ran her fingers through her curls. "Whatever Kate, we all know that you can't fight by yourself."

"What's happening?" asked Tanisha.

"I need to handle this." Kate said, as she leaned down and began taking off her heels. "I can do you one on one right now!"

Kate shouted at the top of her lungs as she hopped out of her seat and ran towards Jessie, and she grabbed ahold of Jessie's hair and then pulled the younger woman to the floor as she began punching her in the head. Security guards had run off stage and tried to pull Kate off of Jessie, who had managed to land one kick to Jessie's shoulder before finally being pried away.

"I can't fight by myself right!? That's why you just got your ass beat!" Kate screamed as Jessie got up and struggled to get through security, before finally going back her seat next to Dylan and sitting down.

"Kate, Jessie, are you good?" asked Tanisha.

"I'm good." Kate replied.

"Actually I'm not good, but I'm going to respect you and sit down." said Jessie, as she glared at Kate and then took her seat next to Beck.

"So Kate, I thought you and Jessie were friends. What happened?" asked Tanisha. 

"I thought so too but let me tell you what happened Tanisha. It turns her and Misty were being punk ass bitches and talking so much shit about me, after the fight I had with Jari, Misty was saying that Jari got hands and I got my ass whooped and Jessie who was supposed to be my friend was agreeing with her. And plus Jessie and I had a little secret going on." Kate replied.

"Like..." Tanisha asked.

"Just a secret that wasn't apart of the show."

Tanisha then turned to Jessie before speaking. "Jessie, what was the secret?"

"I don't know." denied Jessie.

"She banged Misty and wanted us to have a ménage à trois!" Kate exclaimed.

"No bitch, shut the fuck up!" Misty shouted at Kate as she put her hand up.

"Are you getting mad?" Kate asked.

"You need to stop telling lies, Jessie and I never hooked up in the house! We were just friends."

"So you never slept in the same bed?" 

Misty glared at her. "I'm not Jessie, so I suggest you watch your mouth!" 

"Misty, Misty!" Tanisha said. "Come on son."

"I'mma keep it G for you Tanisha." Misty said, crossing her legs.

"This is what real friendship looks like Kate." Jessie told her as she gestured to her and Misty. "No one likes you."

"Bitch please, you thought Jacob was your friend and look what happened." argued Kate.

"What are you talking about?" asked Jessie.

"He stood there while you got spit on dumbass!" Kate stood up and yelled at Jessie.

"Now Beck, I want the real scoop on how you left the house. Check out this mayhem." Tanisha said.

**[ _In the aftermath of the crazy fight that happened the night before, all the roommates decided to sit down and have a house meeting. But when all of them went downstairs, they noticed that a roommate was missing. Jacob asked where Beck went, but no one could give him an answer. Jari was too pissed the other night to think about where his roommate disappeared off to, the only thing he knew was that Beck was the one who held him back and one of the people that had spoken to him on the patio. Lizzie then left the room and came back with a note in her hand, apparently it was from Beck._**

**Beck- I'm leaving the Bad Boys and Girls club, personally I'm not really feeling my roommates after last night. And not only that, but there was a family emergency back home that I needed to take care of. I thought that we were all supposed to come here to change and better ourselves, but it's look like I'm the only who gives a shit about that. I think it'll be better if I go without any goodbyes, I wasn't really close to anyone in the house, so why would I tell them bye?**

**"So Beck left?" asked Jari.**

**Lizzie nodded her head before speaking. "Yeah, that's what the note said."**

**"That's too bad." he said, without any real remorse.]**

“They’re just childish little bitches, that’s why I left the house. If they weren’t weak, then they would’ve talked shit when I still in the house. But they waited until I was gone to say something. I wouldn’t do that, no no no.” Beck said, before he got up and sat on the arm of the first three seater, and put his hand in Jari’s face. “I don’t know why they didn’t show this, but Jari wanted to leave the house once upon a time. But guess who stopped him, it sure as hell wasn’t Jacob, it was me. I was the one who stopped him, when people had problems, I tried to stop them. But when I left, he’s sitting there acting like he didn’t give a shit when we were supposed to be cool.”

“Why is your hand in my face?” asked Jari.

“Don’t get smart with me.” replied Beck, putting his hand in Jari’s face again.

“Don’t fucking get smart with me!”

“Wait, why are you getting-“ Beck was then cut off as Jari got out of his seat and stood over him. “Woah, woah, woah.”

“Beck, you’re a punk bitch! I will fuck you up.” Jari said, waving his finger around in Beck’s face.

“I didn’t know you had a problem with me.”

“You know why? Because you’re fake!”

Beck then stood up before Jari tackled him back onto the couch he had been sitting in and started punching him in the face. Security had grabbed Jari around the waist and tried to pull him off of Beck, and then Jari started punching his former friend even harder and Beck's arms flailed around and tried to hit back, it took three security guards to finally get Jari and Beck away from each other. Security then escorted Jari to the side of stage, and both Jacob and Raven went to his side and tried to calm him down as Beck was escorted back to his seat. 

"Okay, so now I would to like to bring out the self-proclaimed baddest one of them all, PJ!" Tanisha exclaimed.

The audience cheers as PJ walks onto the stage, wearing a green and yellow longsleeve and black jeans. He waves at the crowd, before walking up to Tanisha and greeting/hugging her and then taking his seat on the other side of Misty. 

**[" _I'm not the dumbass that family and friends take me as_." PJ. Age:24. Nickname: The Sharp Dagger. Hometown: Warner, Oklahoma. " _One thing you won't see me do is follow anybody, I can't stand followers. I won't attack anyone from being who they are, but if they're fake, they better watch their backs._ "**

**PJ fighting Jessie, punching Jari in the limo, and leaving the house.]**

"I'mma tell you right now, if anybody gets smart with me, this ain't the bad boys and girls club. I'm knocking you fuck out." PJ told the cast mates.

The crowd oohed and awed upon hearing those words.

"So PJ, you seemed..." started Tanisha.

"Jessie, don't roll your eyes at me!" PJ shouted.

"I am just looking at you." Jessie said.

"Don't roll your eyes at me! Because that fight at the club deserves a fucking." PJ said, making a bashing motion with his hands. "Don't fuck with me! Because when I was on that show, I actually gave a fuck about these people! But none of them gave a fuck, because they're all self centered bitches!"

"Hold on, I wasn't even on the show with you." Beck said, getting up.

"Why are you standing up? You're going to be sorry." PJ said, and then went into Beck's face.

"You don't know where I'm from bitch!" Beck yelled at him. 

Beck then tried to swing at PJ but missed, and PJ then pushed his head back before punching him in the face three times. Beck used one hand to cover his face and the other to hit PJ, though every hit he made was barely landing on PJ's back, security ran up and managed to pull PJ off of him before he could punch him again. PJ then went to edge of the stage, while Beck was escorted off stage and into the audience.

"I don't give a fuck if you're from NY, I'm from Oklahoma!" PJ shouted at Beck, before going back to his seat next to Misty.

"Guys, I need you to calm down, we got shit to get done!" Tanisha exclaimed. "Now PJ, you left the house after a rough night at the club. Why don't we take a look at that now?"

**[ _Jari- PJ's going on and on and that annoys the shit out of me, I have to hear him all day everyday._**

**"You just want everything to be about you PJ. I can't deal with it anymore." said Jari.**   
  
**"Deal with what?" asked PJ, he had hardly been listening to anything Jari had to say, because frankly he just didn't care at the moment.**

**"You think you're hard?"**

**PJ then shoved Jari's shoulder. "Shut up! Shut the fuck up right now dude!"**

**"Don't put your hands on me."**

**PJ then moved to the other side of the limo and sat down next to Jacob. "I don't want to sit there anymore, don't fuck with me right now."**

**"You want to sit here?" asked Jacob as he moved over to let PJ sit next to him, he wasn't sure what started this fight, but he was cool with both PJ and Jari and didn't want to see them come to blows.**

**"You think you're so hard just because you're from fucking Oklahoma?" asked Jari. PJ then snapped and he climbed over his other roomates and punched Jari in the face two times, Raven then got in between the two guys and held Jari back before he could return the punches. Jari picked up a liquor bottle and tried to hit PJ with it as the other guy kept trying to swing on him, Raven then tried to wrestle the liquor bottle away from her friend.  As PJ kept trying to move toward Jari, Jacob jumped on PJ and gripped his shoulders and slammed him against the back of his seat.**

**"You're gonna stop it right now! Chill the fuck out and stop it before I drop you!" shouted Jacob, he had a tight hold on PJ as the other guy tried to break away from him.**

**_Jacob- I can't believe PJ just punched Jari in the face, I feel like screaming at the top of my lungs right now, you stupid assholes._ **

**"He fucking punched me in the face, move out of the way!" shouted Jari as he tried to lunge at PJ, but was blocked by Raven, Jacob, and Jessie.]**

"Damn PJ, why attack Jari? I thought he was your friend." Tanisha inquired.

"Jari and I were friends, but he tried me on some other shit." PJ told Tanisha.

"I was trying to help your punk ass!" Jari shouted.

"Do you want to get punched in the face again?"

Jari then got up from his seat and went into PJ's face before speaking. "Punch me then."

"Sit your mad little ass down Jari, I don't want to hurt you." PJ said.

"You should worry about yourself!" 

"I didn't do anything to you." PJ said.

"You made fun of Jari for not knowing his dad!" Lizzie yelled at PJ. 

"It was a joke." replied PJ.

"That's not funny." Jari said.

"Jari let's cool down." Tanisha said.

Jacob then got up and then led Jari back to his seat, and the two of them sat down.

"Jacob, you got heated during this fight. Why?" asked Tanisha.

"I thought PJ was a bitch for doing that to be honest with you Tanisha." Jacob said.

"I'm a bitch huh? What's up then?" PJ asked, as he stood and got into Jacob's face.  "What the fuck are you doing to do?"

"Everyone's tired of your bitch ass." Jacob said, laughing. "You don't want none from me." 

"I ain't scared of you!" shouted PJ. 

Jacob then got up, grabbed PJ by the head and threw him across the stage, and while the latter tried to get up, he punched him in the face twice before security had come on the stage. Before security could get a good grip on him, Jacob punched PJ harder before finally being pulled away, the older boy tried to charge Jacob but was being held back by security. Security then escorted Jacob and PJ back to their seats.

"Jacob, shit!" Tanisha exclaimed. "You and PJ were friends as well, what happened?" 

"I thought PJ was fucking annoying, starting from the time he first fought Jessie. We didn't even get along a lot of the time, because he wouldn't shut his mouth. By the time he left the house, I got used to him and that was it." said Jacob.

"Lizzie, how did you feel about PJ?" asked Tanisha.

"Honestly PJ was annoying as hell like Jacob said, but I don't know if he remembers, we took a nap one day and had a talk, and it made living with him a lot easier." said Lizzie.

"This bitch is so stupid." Kate said in a low voice to Dylan.

"Why are you talking?" asked Lizzie.

"Because I want to." she said.

Lizzie then got up and charged at Kate, Kate then got up as Lizzie grabbed her by the hair and socked her in the face, security ran up and grabbed the both of them. Kate had her hands out trying to stop Lizzie's hits as the latter kept swinging on her, security had escorted Lizzie to the side of the stage in order to calm down while the other escorted Kate back to her seat. Once they had gotten Lizzie calmed down, she went back to her seat and sat down.

"PJ, you and Jessie didn't get along in the house." Tanisha said.

The audience and PJ laughed, while Jessie shot a dirty look the latter's way.

"Let's take a look at how PJ turned the guys against Jessie."  Tanisha said.

**["You're not drinking anymore tonight." said PJ.**

**_Jessie- Excuse me? Who the hell does the guy think he is, trying to give me orders?_ **

**Jessie then snatched the drink back that PJ took from her, she was trying hard not to let PJ get to her since it was the first night, but the man was really starting to get on her nerves. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to?"**

**"I'm just trying to help you from looking like a hot mess."**

**"I can drink if I want to, it's none of your damn business."**

**Jari and the others noticed them arguing from their various spots in the club and the four of them headed over. "What's going on?" asked Jari, he had thought that PJ and Jessie were cool, the two were just dancing with each other afterall.**

**"He's trying to tell me how much I can drink." Jessie told him.**

**_Jacob- I thought all of us were adults, it seems like PJ's the type of person that wants to run everyone._ **

**PJ rolled his eyes before looking at the other roommates. "The bitch wants to get mad at me when I'm just trying to help her out."**

**"Don't call me a bitch." Jessie then got into PJ's face.**

**"Or what? Bitch."**

**Jessie then grabbed a clump of PJ's blond hair and used her other hand to start punching him in the face, Jari and Jacob grabbed PJ while Raven grabbed Jessie, the three then tried to pull their roomates apart as the fight continued.]**

**[** **PJ headed into the room he shared with Jari and told him that Jessie was talking about him, PJ then told Jacob, Lizzie, and Raven about it, but Jacob was the only one of the three who showed any real reaction towards it. After Raven, Lizzie, and Jessie headed out to a club later on that evening, Jari teamed up with Jacob and PJ who packed up Jessie's things and threw them outside. The threesome also locked the door and put a 'Jessie evicted' sign on it so that their other roomates couldn't get back inside.**

**The limo pulled up outside the house and the three girls got out of it and started walking toward the house, Jessie noticed her stuff outside and started shaking the door back and forth, after noticing it was locked. "Oh hell no, I'm not feeling this." Raven said, shaking her head as she saw Jessie's stuff outside the house.**

**"Let me in this fucking house!" shouted Jessie, as she kicked the door, hearing the laughter from inside only made her blood boil more.**

**"Jessie, Jessie, Stop." said Lizzie, she was standing behind Jessie and Raven, holding a drink.**

**Jessie continued until finally Jari opened the door, and the three women then headed inside the house, closing the door after all of them entered. "Are you guys serious?" she asked.**

**"I want to know if anybody touched my shit!" Raven shouted as she came into the house behind Jessie. "I wanna know now, I'mma smack the shit out of one of these bitches."**

**"Raven! We didn't touch your stuff." assured Jacob.**

**"Are you guys serious! Who the fuck touched my shit? Who touched it?" Jessie stepped up to PJ and got into his face. "Who touched it? Why aren't you saying shit, you dumbass?"**

**_PJ- Jessie just get over it already, you're out._ **

**"Who touched it?" Jessie then moved over to Jacob and Jari and got in Jacob's face.**

**Jari just stepped away from Jessie and shook his head. "I didn't touch your shit."**

**"Majority rules, it's three against two, go home." Jacob then pointed over to the door.**

**Jessie glared over at Jacob PJ, and Jari. "If you think for one second that I'm not going to go out swinging, then you've really got me fucked up."**

**"Swing already girl, come on swing!" goaded PJ.**

**"Hey everybody, stop it!" shouted Lizzie, this situation had gotten ugly quite fast, and she wanted to stop it.**

**"Swing!" PJ shouted again.**

**Jessie then moved towards the stairs, completely fed up with her roommates. "Let's go get your shit!"**

**"No you're not going to..." PJ said as he and the others followed after Jessie, he then tried to grab Jessie's arm, but the woman just batted his hand away. "Oh, you're trying to..."**

**PJ and Jessie then started swinging on each other, Jari put his arms around PJ's waist and tried to pull him away from Jessie, while Jacob ran over and grabbed Jessie's leg and pulled her downstairs. Jessie was lying on the ground while Jacob and PJ were both trying to attack her, Jari and Raven kept Jacob and PJ away from Jessie and tried to break the fight up. PJ was still trying to swing, when Jari grabbed his shoulders in a tight grip and made him go out into the hallway.**

**"Stop it!" Jari yelled at PJ, as the other man continued to break free from his hold.**

_**Jessie- These punks attacked me, they threw my stuff outside and have a huge target on my back for no reason. It's like a hate crime, a modern day hate crime.]** _

"Jessie, what is your beef with PJ?" asked Tanisha.

"PJ's the type of person that wanted to run everybody and I couldn't fuck with him." Jessie said.

"PJ, what bothered you about Jessie?" Tanisha questioned.

"She was a sneaky whore." replied PJ. "When I tried to help her out, she decided to pop off on me. But after that, she wanted to be fake with me."

"I was never fake with you." Jessie told him. "I've even leant PJ money after the show cause his lights got turned off."

"You don't even have any money to lend. You sick dick for the money you do have." PJ told Jessie. 

The audience oohed and laughed.

"Jacob, you agreed to kick Jessie out of the house. Why?" asked Tanisha.

"PJ told the whole house that Jessie was talking shit about all of us and that's why we wanted her out." Jacob said. 

"Just for the record, Jacob and PJ were the ones who moved her stuff outside, not me." Jari told Tanisha.

"You didn't even ask me and listened to PJ's ass! You just put my shit outside!" shouted Jessie.

"Are you still mad?" Jacob asked her.

"Yes I'm mad!" Jessie told him.

Jacob then got up and then spoke. "Why don't you get the fuck up and do something?" 

She then rolled her eyes and turned away.

"Exactly." Jacob said, and then started to sit down.

"Exactly, sit with your homophobic ass!" she yelled at him.

Jacob then charged at Jessie and wrapped an arm around her neck as he began punching her back of the head. Jessie tried hitting Jacob, but was missing as he continued molly-whopping her in the back of the head, she tried to pull her head out of Jacob's grip as the latter pulled her back and started throwing punches into Jessie's face. Security guards finally pulled the two of them, and Jacob got escorted backstage while Jessie went back to her seat.

"Jari, you and Jacob are friends, is there any truth to what Jessie said?" asked Tanisha.

"Jacob is not homophobic, otherwise we wouldn't be friends." Jari said. "Jessie just pulled that out of her ass like she does with everything else."

"Excuse me?" Jessie questioned.

"Jacob just bashed your head in, don't make me come over there and do it again." Jari said.

"Jacob's girlfriend, Bella visited the house and I understand we have her in the audience tonight, let's recap what happened." Tanisha said.

**[** **The limo arrived at the house and the roommates got out and headed inside. Jacob and Bella went into the backyard, and Jari followed them since they were a couple of things that he wanted and felt that he needed to clear up with Bella.**

**"I wanted to apologize, because I don't want to come foul at your company, but I'm real and I don't play games with nobody." Jari said, walking out. Jacob and Bella were sitting in chairs, when he had walked up to them.**

**"What's wrong Jari?" asked a concerned Jacob.**

**"He's mad because I didn't want to buy his drink." Bella said, rolling her eyes.**

**"You can fuck off because you said you were going to buy my drink!" Jari screamed at her.**

**"Stop." Jacob tried to prevent the fight that was sure to happen between his friend and girlfriend.**

**"I'll buy this house." Bella said, standing up with Jacob grabbing her arm and standing with her. "I'll buy your whole family this house."**

**"You're a broke bitch." replied Jari.**

**"Please, stop!" Jacob pleaded, and then tried to lead Bella out of the backyard. Bella was still mouthing off to Jari, getting the latter more and more pissed, he couldn't believe that he had actually started to like this girl.**

**_Jari- Bella's disrespecting me and Jacob's letting Bella walk all over him right now, are you serious?_ **

**"Yeah, you look broke bitch! Get the fuck out of here!" Jari shouted.**

**Bella then spit at Jari but missed and it landed on Jacob, while Beck came out of the house and held Jari back. Jari and Bella were still arguing with Jacob trying to stop them but failing, the two then started to swing at each other but most of the hits were landing on Jacob since he was between them.**

**_Jacob- I don't know what Jari's problem is right now, but I'm being spit on, I'm being swung at. I ain't never disrespected anyone's company like this in my life._ **

**Jari then went into the house with Beck following and came back with a pitcher of water and tossed it on Bella, some landed on Jacob since he was still in the middle of the two of them. "Go the fuck home." he said.**

**"Jari! Go in the house." ordered Jacob.**

**"I'm going to get more water."**

**And Jari did, security ended up having to separate Bella and Jari, since the fight had gotten out of control. Bella ended up being escorted away from the area by security, and her and Jacob were standing in front of the house with the former trying to comfort her boyfriend. Out in the backyard, Jari was sweeping up the mess he had made on the patio, and talking to Beck and Jessie.**

**_Jari- Operation get Bella out of the house could've gone a little smoother, but I don't really care cause I got her out the house._ **

_**Jacob- Jari claims that he was trying to defend me from Bella being cheap, but I don't give a fuck.]** _

"Wow, that was intense Jari. What was it you didn't like about Bella? And before you answer, I would like to welcome back Jacob." Tanisha said.

Jacob then walked back on stage and took his seat next to Lizzie as the crowd clapped and cheered.

"So Jari, tell me what happened." Tanisha said.

"I actually really liked Bella, and I just want to tell everyone that Bella's a hair stylist, did I really need her to buy me a drink? It was about the principle, I was buying everybody drinks all night, and even bought her one when she had showed up." Jari said. "So when we got back to the house, she came at me wrong and I checked her."

"Jacob, how did you feel?" asked Tanisha.

"I love both Bella and Jari, still do. I was pissed at Jari that night because in my eyes, he had no real reason to fight my girlfriend. But we talked later that night and squashed it, since I could understand where he was coming from." Jacob replied.

"Whatever Jacob." Bella said, rolling her eyes.

"Jacob, are you and Bella still together?" Tanisha asked.

"No, we decided that we would be better off as friends." Jacob said.

"And he was hooking up with Jari on the side." Dylan told Tanisha.

The crowd gasped in shock.

"Jacob and Jari never hooked up Dylan, why are you lying?" Misty asked Dylan.

"Just like you never banged Jessie?" Dylan asked.

"That's not true."

"Why are you lying?" asked Dylan. "You must be a snooze in the sack."

"I'm going to show you how I'm lying!" Misty said, getting up.

"Hey." Tanisha said.

Misty then got into Dylan's face and flicked him in the forehead, Dylan then pushed her and she grabbed him and started punching him on the side of his head, neck, and finally his forehead. Dylan's hits were landing in Misty's hair as the latter continued swinging at him, security showed up and then pulled Misty off of Dylan and the two of them were escorted back to their seats.

"Jari, how do you feel about Bella today?" questioned Tanisha.

"Bella and I talked about the situation after the show, and we're actually good friends now." Jari said.

"But you threw water on her though Jari." Jessie said, taking a gummy bear out of her pocket and throwing it at Jari.

"Hey." Tanisha said. 

"Don't fucking play with me Jessie!" Jari said, as he stood up and threw a pillow at Jessie. "You can get your ass fucked up!" 

"Fuck me up then." Jessie told him.

Jessie then charged at Jari and tried to grab him in a bear grip, but Jari kicked her in the shin causing her to the fall to the ground, then Jari swung his fist back and started bashing her in the face over and over as she lay in the fetal position. Security had grabbed the heated Jari as he started dragging Jessie across the stage, then he was escorted to the side of the stage in order to cool off. Jessie went back to her seat while Jari calmed down and then went back to his spot next to Lizzie.

"Bella, are you and Jari cool now?" Tanisha asked her.

"I love Jari now." Bella said, wearing a huge smile on her face.

"But she's an ugly bitch though." Dylan said.

"What the fuck did you say!?" Jacob demanded, as he got out of his seat.

"Jacob! Jacob!" shouted Tanisha. "Calm down son."

Jacob shot a death glare at Dylan before sitting down. "I'll calm down, but he better shut his mouth before I do it for him."

"Shut me up." Dylan said, standing up.

"Sit that ugly face." replied Bella.

"Fix yours!" exclaimed Dylan.

"You don't even know me!" Bella screamed from the audience.

"I don't have to know your ugly ass!" Dylan shouted back.

"Wait." Tanisha said.

"Shut up bitch, go back to Forks!" Dylan screamed at Bella.

"Shut the fuck up Dylan." Jacob said.

"You said Jessie should've beat my ass for spitting on her, fuck you man!" shouted Dylan.

"She should've, now shut up." said Jacob. "Because I'm going to do more than beat your ass if you don't chill the fuck out!"

"Shut me up!" Dylan exclaimed.

Dylan then charged out of his seat and at Jacob, Jacob socked Dylan in the jaw before kicking him to the ground, Dylan was trying to hit Jacob who stopped punching him and started stomping his tennis shoes into his face before security guards ran up and finally managed to pull the hothead off of Dylan. Dylan was escorted off stage by security and to the paramedics, since his mouth was bleeding while Jacob was escorted to the side of stage.

"Since you want to pop mad shit in your interviews about me, stand the fuck up Beck cause you're next." warned Jacob.

"What's up?" Beck asked.

Beck then walked on the stage and up to him, and Jacob clotheslined him to the ground and started delivering blow after blow into his face, Beck put both of his hands up and tried to protect his face before security came over and tried to pull Jacob off of him. As security tried to pull him off, Jacob punched Beck harder and faster before finally being pulled off and escorted backstage in order to calm down while Beck was escorted back into the audience.

"Don't look at me cross eyed, I will break your damn jaw right now!" Jari shouted at Beck.

"Did you want to go next?" Beck asked Jari.

"I already got you and Jacob got you just now, I'm tired of embarrassing of your ass, shut the fuck up!" exclaimed Jari, causing the crowd and most of the castmates to clap and laugh loudly.

"Oh shit! Let's take a seat, now I have one more person that I want to bring out, she had a big issue with Jessie's lifestyle and things got ugly. Raven, come on out and join us boo!" Tanisha exclaimed.

Raven comes out wearing a black glittery jacket over a white tank, huge hoop earrings with her black hair pulled back into a bun, and blue jeans, the audience clapped and cheered loudly as she hugged and greeted Tanisha before taking a seat on the second three seater leaving a space in between her and Kate. Jacob had calmed down and walked back onstage and sat next to Lizzie.

**[" _I'm Raven and I'm twenty three years old._ " Raven. Age:23. Nickname: The Trash Talking Fashionista. Hometown: Villa Rica, Georgia. " _I think being a bad girl is being yourself and not being fake or phony, if I don't like something, then I'mma tell your ass. I am a single mother with a three year old daughter and if anyone has a problem with it, I will snatch a bitch (She snaps her fingers) just that fast._ " **

**Raven meeting Jari in the limo, arguing with Lizzie, and leaving the house.]**

"Raven, you had a huge problem with Jessie in the house. Let's recap." Tanisha said.

**[** **"No one likes to be classified as a hoochie or a slut. Jessie can say whatever the fuck she wants to say, Jessie doesn't have a ring on her finger, so she'll do whatever the fuck she wants to do. Put a fucking ring on it and then we can talk about it, guess what? Jessie's been in a solid relationship before longer than anyone in this limo. I don't have a ring on it, so I'll do whatever the fuck I want!" Jessie lashed out.**

**"What did I personally address to you?" asked Raven, getting heated.**

**_Jessie- Certain people can't understand that Jessie's going to be Jessie, and if you don't like it, I don't give a fuck._ **

**"You run your mouth, but you're not saying shit bitch! I didn't say shit to you, not a damn word. Bitch you're stupid, you're stupid!" Raven shouted as she and Jessie started arguing.**

**_Jari- Whatever feelings that Raven's been holding in about Jessie, tonight's the night, she's going to let it all out. ]_ **

**_[_** " **Before you call me a cheap ho, worry about your daughter because you're the one having kids and don't know who the dad is."**

**Raven overheard Jessie through the window and quickly got up to find Jessie. "Where the fuck is she?"**

**_Jari- Nobody's learning any lessons in this house, because nobody's listening to anyone. I'm living in a freaking mental institution._**

**"Where are you at, you fucking slut!" Raven asked as she ran through the house, Jari was chasing after her, as she continued her search.**

**"Raven! What are you doing? Stop!" Jari yelled at her.**

**“No, because the bitch wants to bring my child up, and this bitch is not right!”**

**“Raven!”**

**_Jari- Raven just overheard Jessie speaking through the window about her daughter, I don’t know where Jessie is at this point. But she better watch out, because Raven is fuming. ]_ **

**[Then the front door opened and Raven burst out of it and started heading towards Jessie. "Where are you, you fucking stupid bitch!, you want to bring up my child!? Huh, you're gonna sit here and bring up my child!"**

**Lizzie looked on horrified as the Raven grabbed Jessie by her ponytail and started punching her in the head, Jessie tried to hit back but failed miserably since she was still sitting while the other woman was standing. "Raven! Jessie! Stop!" she yelled, Jessie managed to flip Raven to the ground as the fight continued with the Raven throwing hard hits to the other woman's face.**

**“Raven! Oh my goodness!” Lizzie screamed out.**

**Security guards ran up and tried to break them up, Raven's punches to Jessie got even harder when one of the security guards grabbed her. Finally, the security guards managed to separate the two women, the security guard who had Raven led her towards where the limo was parked as she yelled at the producers to send her home.]**

"Raven, you had a serious look on your face while watching that." Tanisha said.

"You never bring up somebody's child, say what you want about me, but leave my child out of it. I'm the one who signed up for the show." Raven told her.

"Jessie, any regrets?" asked Tanisha.

"I wasn't talking about Raven's daughter. What I said was talking about what type of mom Raven was, and it was degrading. But Raven was talking so much degrading shit to me that night." Jessie said. 

"Lizzie, you were there." Tanisha said.

"I wish that fight didn't happen, but I will say that Jessie did throw a low blow at Raven with the daughter thing. But Jessie doesn't have kids, so what Raven was saying was just as hurtful." Lizzie said.

"But Jessie degraded each and every one of us in the house. So, what's the difference?" asked Raven.

"You was only in the house for two weeks, I don't want to waste my breath on you." Jessie said. 

"Really?" asked Raven.

"You're a bad mom." Jessie said, shrugging her shoulders as she looked at Raven.

"You're sitting there talking shit!" Raven shouted as she got up and stood over Jessie.

"What's going on?" Tanisha asked.

"You're a cheeseburger away from obese, sit down." Jessie said, rolling her eyes.

Raven then put her finger in Jessie's face, Jessie then got up and tried to move her hand away but Raven pulled her to the ground and started molly-whopping her in the face whilst she was on top of her. A security guard grabbed Raven's waist and pulled her off of Jessie, while Jessie went back to her seat. After Raven had been calmed down, she went back to her seat.

"Damn, no one's pulling any punches today!" exclaimed Tanisha.

Dylan then came back and sat in between Kate and Raven while Beck came back as well and sat between Jessie and Misty.

"Welcome back Dylan and Beck, now I want to turn it back to Jessie, do you really think Raven's a bad mom?" questioned Tanisha.

"I'm not even trying to be mean about this, but she has a three year old daughter, why come on the bad boys and girls club show?" Jessie asked. 

"Bitch, my daughter will never have to lay on her back for a free meal!" Raven shouted at Jessie.

The audience oohed at Raven's words.

"Let's talk about Beck for a minute. You and Jessie didn't hit it off in the house, why?" asked Tanisha.

"I just didn't like her from jump." Beck said. "And plus she was always making cracks behind my back."

"On some real shit, Jessie talked about everyone." added Lizzie.  

"And that's why you left in the middle of the night Beck?" asked Jessie. "We all thought Beck had gotten loaded and couldn't remember where he was in Santa Barbara."

"You're sitting here lying." Beck said.

"No I'm not." she told him.

"You're just mad because I wouldn't hook up with you."

Jessie rolled her eyes and then stood up. "Really Beck, you didn't want me to give you some of this?"

"You were the biggest hoe in the house, I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole." Beck said.

Jessie then stood in front of Beck and slapped him across the face, Beck had stood up and punched Jessie in the face before slinging her to the floor, Jessie tried to hit back but was failing. Security guards had grabbed Beck and pulled him away from Jessie, but not before Beck kicked Jessie in the head. Kate then charged at Jessie, but not before Misty grabbed her by the hair and held her in place. The security guards tried to break Misty's grip on Kate's hair, as the latter struggled to get free. Finally security had managed to get Misty to let go and she went back to her seat, Beck was escorted into the audience, while Kate and Jessie went back to their seats.

"Beck thinks he's so hard." One of the audience members taunted.

Beck then charged at the audience member and the man punched him in the face, before security escorted the guy outside and him backstage in order to calm down.

"Like I didn't have beef with her either?" asked Kate.

"We not jumping nobody!" shouted Misty. "You don't wait until Beck swings on her and then you try to swing on her, we not about to do that. If you have something with Jessie, you deal with it with her! You don't wait until Beck swings on her! You're a nutty ass bitch for that, that was corny."

"Are you serious?" Kate questioned.

"She did nothing and said nothing in the house." Lizzie said. 

"You saw me when I gripped you up, I was serious!" Misty shouted at Kate.

"You just charged me." Jessie said.

"I'm glad I did." Kate said.

"What do you have to prove Kate? That you can charge someone?" asked Jessie.

Beck then came back from backstage and had to sit in the audience.

"I don't need to charge you!" shouted Kate.

"But you just did though." Jessie and Misty told her, as the former placed a hand over her heart.

"So?" Kate asked.

"That's why I got along with Misty! Because she's not trash like you." Jessie said.

"Beck, you just kicked Jessie in the head. Why?" Tanisha asked.

"It's how I fight." Beck said. 

"But you kicked her in the head!" exclaimed Tanisha.

"I don't even like Jessie, but that was fucked up." Jari said, before Misty nodded in agreement.

"You could've given her a head injury." Misty said.

Beck shrugged before speaking. "I don't give a fuck. She deserved it, and unless you want a problem with me, I suggest you shut up." 

"Excuse you?" Misty asked.

"I'll beat you like I just did your friend." warned Beck.

"Oh hell no!" Misty shouted, getting up.

"Misty no." Jessie said from her seat.

Misty then got up and walked over to Beck and raised her hand before slapping him across the face, Beck then got up to attack her as security guards got in between and blocked him, she was then escorted back to her seat next to Jessie while Beck sat down. 

"You don't talk to a woman like that!" shouted Misty.

"Misty, I need you to calm down." Tanisha said. "Before this reunion, you all had your own mini reunion. Let's take a look."

**[** **The photographer took several different photos with the roommates in different poses, everyone was having a good time. Elsewhere, a limo pulled up outside the house and the first to step out of the limo was Lizzie wearing a white tanktop and blue jeans, followed by Raven wearing a blue button-up and black jeans, PJ wearing a black short sleeve shirt and shorts, and Beck wearing a button-up and camouflage pants.**

**A montage is shown featuring Lizzie's fight with Jessie and Kate, Raven arguing with PJ and fighting Jessie, PJ's fights with Jessie and punching Jari in the limo, and Beck partying with the other roommates.**

**_Raven- I'm back bitches._ **

**_Lizzie- The real bad girl is back._ **

**_PJ- I can still fight with shorts on, that's no problem._ **

**_Beck- I can't wait to see their faces when we walk in.]_ **

**_[I need to make one last point and then I'm done talking. Jessie, I'm done fighting you. PJ, you don't want to fight. and Kate, I'm going to slap you before I leave. So tell me when you're ready." Raven said and then got up again and headed to the couch._ **

**"What?" asked Kate looking very confused.**

**"And nobody better jump in!" screamed Lizzie from behind Raven.**

**_Raven- I was so disgusted when Lizzie told me that my replacement grew some balls and wanted to fight everybody. Well I'm here, so let's see what she wants to do now._ **

**"I'm going to slap your ass and then walk out of this house. Are you ready?" Raven said, after sitting down again.**

**"No" Kate said.**

**"What happened to your balls Kate?"**

**"Bitch, you were talking shit!" shouted Lizzie.**

**"You were talking shit and jumping people Kate, what happened to that?" Raven asked as she got up and walked over to where Kate was sitting on the couch.**

**_Kate- Raven why me? You don't know me, but if you think I'm weak, you've got another thing coming._ **

**"Jessie, if I slap Kate, are you jumping in?"**

**"Are you serious?" Kate said, looking at Raven in disbelief.**

**"I'm dead serious _Katie_."**

**Raven then put her hands together as she looked from Jessie and Kate and the moved to stand over the latter, she then looked over at Misty who was sitting next to her.**

**"And you don't know me so I know this looks bad, but when you see it on TV, you'll know why." she told her.**

**Kate then looked up at her before Raven raised a hand and gave Kate a hard slap across the face, Kate then kicked her away from the couch before she got up and grabbed Kate's legs and pulled her off the couch as she was still kicking her feet in the air. Kate tried to get back up but Raven had her in a vice grip as she began punching her repeatedly in the face.]**

"Raven, why attack Kate?" asked Tanisha.

"Because she was my replacement and jumping everybody, that pissed me off." Raven said.

"And you wanted everybody to think you were the baddest one in the house." PJ replied.

"Who was talking to you?" asked Raven.

PJ then stood up and walked over to Raven. "I'm just speaking the truth."

"PJ, I need you to take a seat." Raven said.

"I don't have to take shit!"

"Would you like to do something?" Raven asked, standing up.

PJ then charged Raven, and Raven moved back before socking him in the face, PJ then stepped back as Raven grabbed the back of his neck with one hand and used her other hand to repeatedly molly-whop him in the face. Security guards ran up to separate them just as Raven had gotten PJ into a head lock and was punching him at the same time, finally security grabbed the both of them and Raven was escorted to her seat.

"PJ, stop." Lizzie said from her seat.

PJ tried going after Raven again but Lizzie got up and pulled him back, he then turned around and shoved Lizzie back before she socked him in the face. PJ charged at her again and Lizzie took him by the head and kneed him before starting to punch him on the side of the face, security guards then grabbed Lizzie and PJ and the two of them were escorted back to their seats. 

"What the hell?" Lizzie asked PJ.

"You tried to sneak me." PJ said. 

"I was trying to help your ass and you hit me!" Lizzie told him.

"You stupid asshole, you hit her fist!" Jari exclaimed. "And she served you up."

"I can give it to you again if you want!" Raven shouted at PJ. 

"Raven, PJ, are you good?" asked Tanisha. 

"I'm good." PJ said.

"For someone that just got served up." said Jari.

"Fuck you Jari, at least I don't take it from the back!" shouted PJ.

"Okay, shit's gotten out of control!" Tanisha yelled. 

"I'm sorry Tanisha." apologized Jari, as he stood up.

"What are you doing?" Tanisha asked.

"You want to punch me in my face right?" Jari asked, as he got up and went into PJ's face.

"Sit down, you won't do anything." PJ said, as he got up as well and and the two of them glared at each other.

Jari glared daggers at him before speaking. "I'm right here and I'm tired of fucking talking."

Jari then punched PJ in the face three times before the other guy charged at him, Jari then grabbed PJ by his head and started punching him in the nose and eye, PJ tried to hit back but was missing, the two boy's fight then moved to the ground as PJ tried punching at Jari's head but was barely hitting then Jari managed to slam him onto the ground and started molly-whopping his head as security ran and separated the two of them. Jari was escorted into the audience, while PJ was on the stage knocking stuff down as he tried to get to Jari.

"I'm going to fly to Oklahoma and fuck you up! And then when you read about in the media, PJ just got fucked up in his own hood!" Jari shouted at the camera.

"Say something else Jari! I will fuck you up!" shouted PJ, as he struggled to get through security. 

"Oh god! I run this reunion and I need you both to take your seats." Tanisha said.

Once the boys had been calmed down, PJ had went back to his seat next to Misty while Jari sat next to Lizzie.

"Beck, do you think you can sit next to Jessie and Misty without attacking them? And Jessie and Misty, can you two sit next to Beck without attacking him?" asked Tanisha.

"I'm fine, he can come sit if he wants." Jessie said, and then Misty nodded her head in agreement.

Beck then walked back on stage and took his seat between Jessie and Misty. 

"Well, we're about to wrap this up ladies and gentleman, but before that..." Tanisha interrupted. "PJ, I noticed you brought water."

"You didn't think I'd let you leave this reunion without it did you?" PJ asked, looking at Jessie.

"What are you..." Jessie started, she quickly stood as the older boy started to charge at her.

PJ then ran towards Jessie and threw water all over her, Jessie charged at him and slipped onto her back as PJ grabbed ahold of her and punched her in the face and security guards ran up and tried to pull them apart. Once they were separated by security and Jessie was pulled to her feet, both of them went back to their seats.

"I have one last question for you bad boys and girls before we end this reunion, if you had do this all over again, would you?" asked Tanisha.

"Maybe." Lizzie said.

"Fuck yeah." Jacob said.

"I don't think so." Jessie said. 

"You know I would." Jari said.

"I would but I would come in the beginning." Kate said.

"Fuck no." Dylan said.

"Are you kidding? Yes!" Raven said.

"I would and I wouldn't change a thing." PJ said.

"Yeah but I would be an original and not a replacement." Beck said.

"I would, but I would also want to be original." Misty said. 

"And that's a wrap. What these roommates went through, they're the only ones who will ever know. Thank you for coming." Tanisha said, and then hugged the ten roommates goodbye one by one as they walked up to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all that I have to write this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a bad boys and girls club season 2 out eventually.


End file.
